My Freedom
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Retelling CotBP with a new character in the mix. Katherine Gray has lived with Governor Swann and Elizabeth since she was little but has always wished for a life of adventure out at sea. What will she do when a certain Captain threatens her best friend?
1. The Passing From England

**Chapter 1: The Passing From England**

A thick fog surrounded the _HMS Dauntless_ as it slowly passed through the water. The young Elizabeth Swann was humming a small tune and suddenly began singing words that got clearer by the second.

"_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me..._" She sang when suddenly a man grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Quiet Missy!" The man exclaimed in a hushed, yet serious tone. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" He asked her and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Gibbs." An irritated voice said, and Joshamee Gibbs turned around quickly to face the young lieutenant. "That will do." Norrington said calmly. He was a dashing young man, navy to the core and very devoted and respectful to his friends and colleagues. Beside him stood the Governor, Elizabeth's father, and a man of high standards.

"She was singing about pirates." Gibbs said. "Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words." Norrington just looked at him and said in a bored tone.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"'Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said and walked off mumbling something else. He returns to swabbing the deck, while taking a sip from a small flask. Elizabeth looks at the Lieutenant and at her father before speaking.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." She said, her voice calm and yet strong enough to prove that she meant it. The Lieutenant looks at her and frowns a little.

"Think again, Miss Swann." He said. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: A short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth looks confused but behind Norrington she sees Gibbs mimicking a man being hung. Elizabeth stares in shock and lets out a small gasp when her father steps forward.

"Lieutenant Norrington. I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." He said and looked down at her. Norrington nods once.

"My apologies, Governor." He said and walked off. Elizabeth looks up at her father.

"Actually father, I find this all fascinating." She says in a honest voice. Governor Swann just nods once.

"That is what worries me." He replies. "Perhaps you should go an play with Mr. Gray's daughter?" He asked, looking towards another young girl that was sitting on a barrel, reading a book. She was about Elizabeth's age, just a year older than she was and she had been the daughter of Governor Swann's best friends. Unfortunately, her mother had passed a few years ago and her father went mad from the loss. Before his friend went mad he left his daughter at Governor Swann's house and she had been living with them since then. He considered her almost as his own child but the girl could sometimes be very difficult.

"Why don't you just call her Katherine father?" Elizabeth asked. Her father looked at her.

"Because I need to remind myself of who she is." He said and Elizabeth simply nodded before walking off to her friend. She stepped forward and touched Katherine's arm and suddenly Katherine snapped her head upwards and looked at her. It took a second for her to smile.

"Lizzie." Katherine said, her brown eyes shining. "Is there a problem?" She asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. Did you not hear what Lieutenant Norrington just said?" She asked and Katherine smiled a little, baring her white teeth.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm afraid I was too caught up in my book to notice." She admits. Elizabeth looked down at the book and her eyes widened.

"Kat! You are not supposed to be reading that! You know what my father said!" She whispered in a urgent voice, trying to remove the book from Katherine's hands. The book was old but still in good shape. The cover was black and with silver letters the name "_Pirate Adventures_" was written in beautiful calligraphy.

"Lizzie. Calm down. What your father doesn't know, will not hurt him. Besides, I won't get into trouble when I'm reading, will I?" She said and Elizabeth nodded once.

"Fine but do not let them catch you." She said and patted Katherine's pale arm. Sometimes it looked as if Katherine was a porcelain doll, fragile and beautiful with a mysterious smile that showed only when she was hiding something. Elizabeth could already see that she one day would become a beautiful young lady, with suitors lining down the streets just to get a look at her through the carriage. She wasn't jealous of her friend. She thought of her as a sister and loved her as that too, but sometimes she just wished that Katherine would admit that she saw Elizabeth that way too. Elizabeth sighed and walked over to the railing again and looked out at the water.

"I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate ..." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, she finds herself frowning as she sees a parasol floating on the water. She follows it with her eyes and all of the sudden she is horrified by what she is seeing. She turned around quickly and called out:

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Norrington and her father run over to her and look overboard and just as Elizabeth said, they see a young boy drifting unconsciously on top of a piece of wood.

"Man overboard!" Norrington yelled.

"Boy overboard!" Elizabeth corrected him as they began hauling the boy in. They laid him down on deck and check if he's still breathing and they were relieved to find that he was. Elizabeth looked at Katherine who had turned around at the commotion. She jumped off the barrel, lifted her dress and ran to the railing where Elizabeth previously had been standing.

"My God." She whispered as the crew looked where she was looking. The sea was no longer empty, a burning shipwreck was sinking slowly as the British flag flayed on it. In less than a minute the adults had begun to ask each other what happened but everyone wanted to ignore what Gibbs said about an attack by pirates. They decided to stay and look for survivors of the "explosion" as Norrington had said and Governor Swann ordered Elizabeth to watch over the boy until they returned. Elizabeth knelt beside him while Katherine slowly walked over to her. She put a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"He will be alright Lizzie. He is too young to die." She said and Elizabeth nodded. Katherine watched as Elizabeth gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and gasped when the boy gasped and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth jumped startled first but then firmly took the boys hand in hers.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann." She said calmly. The boy tried breathing calmly but Katherine figured he must have been in shock from the cold water.

"Will Turner." He said, introducing himself. Elizabeth looked down at him.

"I'm watching over you, Will." She told him. He clutched her hand and slipped right back into unconsciousness. She looked at him and noticed that his movement had caused his shirt to open slightly. She saw a chain around his neck and slowly pulled it off to see if it might reveal something else about the mysterious Will Turner. It was a golden medallion and when she turned it her eyes widened when she saw the symbol on it.

"A skull?" Katherine whispered beside her as she knelt down. "He's a pirate!" She whispered sounding almost a little excited. Elizabeth had forgotten about Katherine completely but was now fully aware of what she had to do as she looked around for Norrington. She quickly hid the medallion in her coat and looked at Katherine.

"Do not tell anyone." She said and Katherine nodded.

"Of course I wont tell anyone." She said as if Elizabeth was crazy.

"Did he speak?" Norrington suddenly said from behind them. Katherine stands up while Elizabeth stayed knelt down by Will.

"His name is Will Turner. That's all we found out." Katherine said and Norrington nodded and walked off again. Katherine turned around and looked at Elizabeth. "Come on Lizzie. Let's look at the medallion together." She said and Elizabeth stood up as they walked over to the stern of the ship. Elizabeth took it out and they examined it together. "You can keep it Lizzie." Katherine said thoughtfully. "Keep it and return it to Will when he gets better." She said and Elizabeth just nodded. They simultaneously turned to look out at the sea again. Through the fog they see a ship moving. A ship with black sails and a Jolly Roger flag. The skull on the flag looked almost as it was grinning at them and it looked exactly like the one on the medallion. They look at each other horrified and Elizabeth shuts her eyes tightly, feeling Katherine take her hand and her heart pounding in her chest.

_Eight Years Later..._

Elisabeth snapped her eyes open and looked around her room. She was home, in Port Royal again and the pirate ship was nowhere to be seen. She felt her heart slow down again as she realized it had just been a nightmare. She sat up and turned up the flame on the oil lamp beside her bed. She picked the lamp up from her nightstand and walked with it towards her dressing table. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the golden medallion from her dream, inspecting it closely as her fingers trail across the gold. Suddenly she heard a loud knock coming from the door and Elizabeth jumped startled.

"Elizabeth? Is everything alright? Are you decent?" Her father asked and she quickly put on a dressing gown.

"Yes!" She said and the door opened as her father walked in, two maids behind him and one of them carrying a big box. The other maid followed suit and pulled the heavy curtains out of the way, showing what a beautiful day it was.

"Still in bed at this hour?" Governor Swann asked and Elizabeth blushed slightly, feeling a little bit ashamed of herself. "I have a gift for you." He continued and opened the box only to reveal a beautiful dress. "I must however ask you one thing first..." He said, trailing off as Elizabeth walked behind a screen to try her new dress on.

"What is that father?" Elizabeth asked as the maid began pulling the corset.

"Have you seen Katherine anywhere?" He asked and Elizabeth gasped as the corset was pulled to tight.

"No, but she must have gone out as usual. You could send Sebastian after her. She should be down my the docks." She said thinking about her best friend as she tried to breathe.

_Down by the docks..._

Katherine was sitting down on the bridge looking out at the sea in front of her. The sun was glistening as small waves pulled in on shore. She looked at the ships sailing away and closed her eyes for a second imagining herself to be standing at the helm, feeling the salty scent fill her nose. She stood up and walked down the bridge and onto the sandy beach. She removed her shoes and lifted her dress so that it wouldn't get dirty- Not that _she _minded but Mr. Swann certainly would. She hesitated a little before putting one foot into the water but once she did she felt nothing but relief. Her skin was fair and her hair had gotten a little darker but the same time a little lighter in some places. Her maid had refused to let her go outside unless her hair had been put up. She knew that she would just be going down to the dock like she did every morning to watch the sunrise and she didn't want her Miss' hair getting all smelly from seawater. Of course Katherine didn't mind that either. She looked down at her feet and saw that the water was now up to her ankles. She wanted to try and get even deeper so she took another step but was stopped by a loud whistle and a call.

"Miss Gray!" She turned around quickly and saw Sebastian standing there looking at her like he did every morning. She cursed herself for not remembering to find another spot to watch the sunrise, where she then could hide for the rest of the day without being found.

"Sebastian!" She called back and began walking up on the beach again. "What are you doing here?" She asked and Sebastian looked at her.

"You know what I am doing here Miss. The Governor has been looking for you all morning, just like he has been since you realized you loved watching the sunrise." He said and she looked at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you mocking me Sebastian?" She asked in a fake-hurt voice.

"No, not at all Miss." Sebastian said, knowing that she was only joking.

"Well what did Weatherby want this time?" She asked, referring to the Governor by his first name.

"He wanted me to tell you not to be late for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony." He said and Katherine bit her lip.

"Oh bugger." She said to herself as she looked up in the sky. It would be time to leave in just barely an hour and she wasn't even dressed yet. She lifted her skirt and began to run towards Sebastian's carriage. "Quickly Sebastian!" She said. "I need to get home in time to get ready before Weatherby gets mad." Sebastian looked down at the sand and noticed her shoes.

"Miss... Your shoes...?" He trailed off and she shook her head.

"Leave them. They never were comfortable anyway. I hope the tide drags them to the Locker." She said cursing under her breath. "Come on!" She said and Sebastian jumped up, and the horses began to move. Katherine put a hand to her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Half an hour later Katherine descended the stairs in the Governor's Mansion and saw Will standing and talking with the Governor, demonstrating the new sword he had made. Yes, Katherine knew that Will had made the sword but he would never take the credit for himself. Katherine's hair had to be redone when she arrived home and now it was pulled back neatly and braided. She had refused to put her hair up completely out of comfort reasons and her dress fit her curves perfectly. She smiled as she walked up to Will and hugged him, ignoring the repelled look Governor Swann gave her.

"It is so good to see you Will." She said and pulled back. "How have you been doing?" She asked and he was just about to reply when his eyes traveled up the stairs again. Katherine turned around and smiled knowingly to herself.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth exclaims, her hand resting on the hidden medallion. "I dreamt about you last night." She said and Will looked at her a little too happily.

"About me?" He asked and Governor Swann cleared his throat.

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-" He began but she interrupted him continuing.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" She asked and Will nodded.

"I could never forget it, Miss Swann." He replied and she looked at him a little sadly.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" She asked and Katherine stepped forward.

"Until he gets it through that thick skull of his." She said and Governor Swann gasped at her.

"Miss Gray, such words will not be tolerated in my home!" He said and Katherine bit her lip to refrain herself from grinning.

"I apologize Will." She said and the Governor nodded.

"Let's get a move on or we shall be late." He said walking out. Elizabeth smiled at Will as she passed, wishing him a good day. Katherine grins at Will while passing him and puts her fist to her head and knocks lightly making a sound of wood with her mouth. He glares at her but smiles slightly.

"I'll see you after the ceremony Will. I'll come down to the shop and we can have something to drink." She said and winked. "That might get you to loosen up enough to tell me why you still haven't told Lizzie about your feelings for her." She said and walked off leaving him to stare after her as she got into the carriage. Katherine sat down in the carriage, opposite Elizabeth while she looked out at the sea again. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to sail with a ship and even better: A pirate...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi =) Okay so this is my first PotC Fanfic and I really hope at least some people will read it and perhaps review it? The only character I own is Katherine Gray and if anyone has read my other OC stories from The Vampire Diaries or so, you might know that I love making my characters with problems from their past ;)_**

**_So it would be very helpful if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter and I might update soon =) I was just really inspired to write this after I had a marathon with the first three films =) This story will take place during CotBP =) I know there have been many stories where they put in an OC to the original story but I hope that you will still enjoy reading my version =)_**

**_And as you know I don't own anything except for my OC, like I mentioned before... Oh bummer... =/_**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought of it though! =D And remember, this was more of an introducing chapter of the story :) I just wanted you to get to know Katherine a little, but trust me... You know nothing yet..._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy _**


	2. The Ceremony, The Fight and The Escape

**_A/N: Okay so I just finished this chapter and even though I just got ONE review (I'm just sayin') on my last chater I noticed that I had actualy gotten a few hits, alerts and favorite story thingy's and so on so I decided to post it immediately! :D_**

**_Special thanks to Isabella95! Thank you for your review, it really got my hopes up and hopefully you'll like this chapter too =)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean! I just own little Miss Katherine Gray ;) And any other OC mentioned in this story!_**

**_Enjoy! (It was seven pages long when I wrote it and that is the longest chapter I have ever written on a chapter! Well unless of course you count on my own book...)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Ceremony, The Fight and The Escape.<strong>

Katherine walked around Fort Charles, fanning herself trying to keep the heat from going to her head. She spotted Elizabeth, looking pale and breathing very strangely.

"Elizabeth!" She called, waving slightly before walking towards her. "Are you all right?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded curtly, inhaling once more. "You look as pale as a sheet." Katherine stated.

"It is this dress. Father bought it for me." Katherine looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"The dress is beautiful but you look as if you can't breathe properly." She stated and Elizabeth nodded again.

"It's the corset. Latest fashion in London apparently." Katherine gave her a look.

"You should have told your maid not to tie the laces so-"

"Ladies." A voice interrupted her. They both turned around to face the newly promoted Commodore Norrington as he smiled at them.

"Commodore Norrington." Elizabeth said and curtsied. Katherine rolled her eyes slightly.

"James." She said and he looked at her. She was one of the few people in town who referred to him by his first name. Not that he minded, considering that she was Elizabeth's best friend. "Congratulations on your big promotion." Katherine said and James nodded.

"Thank you Miss Gray." He said and she smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side.

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Katherine'?" She asked, looking at Elizabeth, obviously mocking her from this morning with Will. Elizabeth blushed slightly but kept fanning herself calmly.

"Oh Katherine!" Someone suddenly called. The three of them turned around to see the Governor walking quickly towards them. "Katherine!" He said again as he arrived next to them. "Commodore. Elizabeth." He said, nodding once to each one of them. "Katherine, I need to talk to you about something important." He told her and she nodded.

"Of course Mr. Swann." She said and excused herself, whilst smiling at Elizabeth. They walked off together and the Governor immediately got to the point.

"I have been getting letters from your father lately." He said and Katherine nodded.

"I am fully aware of that." She said and he stopped for a second. "He has been sending me letters as well." She explained. Weatherby nodded before they continued walking.

"Yes he told me that in his letters to me." He said and she nodded. "He has been asking why you do not reply to him. He has been doing a lot better since he got help from a priest in Spain when he traveled there a few years back." Katherine just kept walking. "He also asked me if you had found someone in your life-"

"Please stop." Katherine said, stopping him abruptly. "Just stop it already." She looked at him, her dark eyes boring into his. "Why do you make it sound like he cares about me? You know that he is just going to do what he did last time you sent me his way. He has not gotten any help and he is certainly _not _mad. He just lets you think that so that you will feel sorry for him, which apparently you do." Katherine snapped.

"Katherine!" Weatherby exclaimed. "How dare you speak to me in that tone young lady? You should respect your father no matter if he is mad or not!"

"Am I supposed to respect the man who acts like a pig to his own daughter?" Katherine snapped and looked him in the eyes, breathing heavily. "I know I was not the easiest child for you to raise. I know you would rather just have had Elizabeth by your side but I have come to think of _you _as my only father." She admitted. "Perhaps I was wrong to think so..." She said, a tear building in the corner of her eye as she ran off.

"Katherine!" He called after her, but she was already too far away to hear. The Governor sighed deeply and turned around, walking back to the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Katherine ran down towards the Navy dock, trying to keep her emotions under control. She saw two navy men guarding the dock and she began walking towards the <em>Interceptor<em>.

"Hey!" One of them said, as they stood in her way. "This dock is off-limit for civilians." He said. Katherine looked at them and raised an eyebrow. They noticed that she had tears in her eyes and they slowly began to move uncomfortably.

"I am sorry Miss-"

"Katherine." She sniffled, although she wasn't really crying anymore. "I am so sorry. You are just doing your job." She said, wiping a tear away. The skinny one took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her tears away. "Thank you. You are a good man." She said.

"Miss... I might be intruding but, what is wrong?" The slightly bigger one asked.

"Oh, it is nothing really. I might be acting silly crying over this." She said and wiped another tear away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I did not catch your name Mr-?" She asked and the skinny one stepped forward.

"Murtogg- I am." He said awkwardly. "I mean, I am Murtogg. Mr. Murtogg. Or you could just call me Murtogg." He stuttered and she nodded.

"And yours?" She asked, looking at the slightly bigger one.

"Mullroy." He told her and she nodded again.

"Those are fine names for a couple of fine men." She said, flirting a little but keeping it subtle while wiping her eyes. "Well since you asked, my father has been trying to write to me for a couple of weeks now." She explained. "I do however not wish to ever see him again because of what he did to me." She said and once again let fake tears run down her cheeks. "I apologize. I just wanted to get away from all the people and sit down on deck of the _Interceptor_. You see my friend James has told me it is okay for me to go there whenever I please to. I just wanted some time to think..." She said sadly. "But I guess that since you are telling me that it is off-limits for me, I will just have to go and ask James to personally come down here and let you let me get on board that ship." She said and Mullroy stepped forward.

"You cannot interrupt the celebration." He said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Watch me." She said in a serious tone and he swallowed.

"Miss Katherine, you may officially have special permission to board the _Interceptor_." Mullroy said. Murtogg looked at him strangely but Mullroy just motioned for him to stay quiet. Katherine smiled at Murtogg and handed him his handkerchief.

"Thank you for letting me borrow that Mr. Murtogg. I will let James know that you are two very fine men and should be given an award for helping a damsel in distress." She said before walking off and onto the _Interceptor_. They just looked after her with their mouths agape.

"Wow." Murtogg said. "She sure was something, wasn't she?" He asked Mullroy who simply nodded. He turned his eyes toward the _HMS Dauntless_ as they began patrolling again. She turned her head back to see if they had suddenly changed their minds about letting her on board but was pleased to see that they hadn't. She walked over to the railing, and looked over the sea again, just like she had earlier this morning. She was hearing voices from afar but she tried ignoring them to get her own peace. All of the sudden she heard footsteps over the creaking planks of the ship. Chills went up her spine and gooseflesh formed on her arms. She kept imagining the stories she had read: Of pirates and treasures. The book the Governor had once forbidden her to read, but that she still kept well hidden under a loose plank on her bedroom floor. She took a deep breath and turned around.

* * *

><p>She was slightly shocked by what she saw- <em>Who <em>she saw. A man, slightly taller than her was standing in front of her and staring slightly at her. He had dark hair, brown but with a hint of black from his dreadlocks, although she couldn't tell if it was actually black or just dirty because his clothes really looked like they needed washing, as did he. He was also wearing a three cornered hat and she could make out a red bandanna underneath it. There were trinkets dangling on the side of his face and she realized they were actually hanging from his hair and must have been braided into it. His eyes were just as dark as his hair she noticed, when he finally looked her in the eyes. They stayed still for a moment and simply stared at each other.

Jack stared at her not knowing how to react for once in his life. He hadn't expected anyone to be on board the ship, nevertheless a woman. She looked as if she was from the upper class but she also looked terribly miserable in that dress she was wearing. Almost like a bird with a broken wing...

Once again Katherine's eyes traveled over his clothing and it was then that she noticed a sword, a pistol and a compass all safely around his belt. She could no longer bear the silence.

"Good day Sir." She said and he looked at her strangely. He seemed to be hesitating slightly but then he gave her a confident smile, showing his silver and golden teeth.

"Good day Miss." He said confidently. "What is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing aboard a ship like this?" He asked, waving one of his hands around and looking up to show which ship he meant.

"I had to clear my head." She said curtly and fiddled with her dress. "I'll be leaving now. I do not wish to give you any trouble-" She began but he interrupted her.

"Those two men down there told me the docks were off-limit to civilians. Aren't you a civilian luv?" He asked and she tilted her head sideways. She was slightly shocked by how he called her 'luv' but decided just to go with it. As long as he didn't try anything on her...

"I have my ways of persuasion Mr...-" She trailed of realizing she didn't know his name yet.

"Smith." He said quickly. "Or Smithy, if you'd like." He said and she nodded once.

"Well Mr. Smith, if I am not being mistaken I believe you too are a civilian, aren't you?" She asked and he squinted his eyes slightly.

"Have I met you before?" He asked and she looked at him. He did seem familiar for some reason, but she just could not place it. Maybe she had read about him in one of her books?

Jack looked at the young girl in front of him and noticed she was deep in thoughts. He took this as a chance and slipped away towards the wheel. He glanced at her once again before examining the mechanism. She did actually look a tad familiar...

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katherine looked up to see that Mr. Smith was now standing by the wheel, pretending to steer the ship. He somehow looked so natural doing it that she simply assumed he had sailed before.

"I believe not-" She began but was once again interrupted, this time by Murtogg and Mullroy who had realized that the man had boarded the ship without permission.

"Hey! You!" Mullroy yelled as Jack looked up and innocently looked at him surprised. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!" Mullroy continued. Jack was trying to figure out a good save.

"I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat. Ship." He said and Mullroy just glared.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked looking at him in suspicion.

"His name is Mr. Smith." Katherine said stepping forward. Jack looked at her, wondering why she had suddenly decided to step in. "Or you can just call him Smithy." She said mocking him slightly. She smiled a little and Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Mullroy looked at her and then back at Jack.

"What's your business in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith'?" He asked, not believing that it was his real name.

"And no lies!" Murtogg added in a serious tone. Jack looked at them and and smirked.

"Well then, I confess: it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." He said rather quickly. Katherine stared as did Mullroy and Murtogg.

"I said, no lies." Murtogg finally said after a moment of thinking.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said and Katherine put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. These two men were so stupid. How could they not see that he was playing them like he must have done earlier as well? While the two of them bickered a little Jack stared at them.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg stated and Jack nodded.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told it to you." He said and the two of them looked at him. Katherine sighed, rolled her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Oi, Missy!" She heard Mr. Smith call after here. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"I apologize Mr. Smith but I think I have more important things to do than listen to you while you give these two men a headache with your lies." She said and Murtogg and Mullroy looked at her, not understanding a thing she had said. Jack grinned at her and tilted his head.

"I believe I do not know your name luv." He said and she offered him a small smile.

"I believe that I do not know your _real _name Mr. Smith." She said back to him. "However, I guess I can't do any harm by giving you mine. Katherine. Katherine Gray." She said. "Have a good day gentlemen." She said before walking away, leaving Jack to look at her. Without any delay he turned back to Murtogg and Mullroy.

"So how 'bout me story then, eh?" He asked as he began telling it to them.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out of the bookstore, carrying the new book she had ordered from London. She trailed her fingers over the letters and chills went up her spine. Oh how she loved her books. She put it in her bag and walked towards the blacksmith's shop. She didn't want to go back up to Fort Charles. She couldn't stand being around all those snobby people any longer but at the moment she wasn't thinking about them... She was thinking about Mr. Smith. The way he looked, the way he acted and talked... It all reminded her of someone... She shook the thought out of her head as she entered the blacksmith's shop and looked around for Will. <em>He must be running an errand<em>, she thought as she realized there was no one there but Mr. Brown that was drunkenly asleep in a chair. She shook her hair and decided to begin reading her book. She walked over to the donkey that was standing still and not making a sound and sat down next to it, not worrying about getting dirty. She slowly opened it and looked at the title that was written again on the first page.

"Pirate Adventures: The second volume." She read out loud to herself. The book had been illegally printed because of it's content, although the bookstore keeper had been nice enough to get it to her mostly because of the fact that she was his best customer but also because of the fact that he too found books about pirates to be very interesting. Katherine had once worked in the bookstore herself even if the Governor had protested to it.

"No one who lives in my house has to work at a bookstore." He had told her but she said that she wanted to learn the value of hard work and he had in the end let her do as she wanted. She sighed deeply once more and began to read. Her reading however was short lived, because all of the sudden the door opened slowly. She closed her book and stood up.

"Well it took you long enough you-" She began, thinking it was Will but she stopped mid-sentence seeing that it wasn't him. Instead she was standing in front of Mr. Smith, the man from the ship that she just couldn't stop thinking about.

Jack smiled uneasily, trying to hide his shackles from her.

"Hello luv. " He said confidently. "It's good to be seeing you again." Her eyes traveled to his hands and she frowned.

"Trouble Mr. Smith?" She asked and he looked down at his bound hands and raised them.

"These, you mean? No, no problem at all." He said and looked around. He put his hat down and looked over at Mr. Brown who was still fast asleep. Katherine looked at him slightly amused while he checked if Mr. Brown would wake up.

"He won't wake up Smithy." She said sitting down again as he looked at her.

"Oh is that so Miss Gray? Or do you prefer I call you Kathy?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss Gray is fine for now." She said simply. "At least until you tell me your real name." She added and he looked at her.

"Why do you think I'm lying about my name?" He asked curiously, leaning against a wooden pole.

"Because you look like the kind of man who wouldn't give his real name in the first place." She explained. "Also because I can tell when someone is lying to me." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So if I told you my supposedly false name was false would you believe it was false or would you believe in me when I told you it wasn't false?" He asked very quickly and she looked at him strangely.

"I didn't understand a thing that just came out of your mouth so I have to say I wouldn't believe you." She said hesitantly. He smirked.

"Very well then luv. I shall be on my way as soon as I get these off." He said and scrambled slightly with the chains. Katherine nodded and looked at him while he picked up a hammer and started hitting the chain. She looked amused when he scrambled the chains again in frustration and a small chuckle escaped her lips. He glared at her.

"Amused are we?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes actually." She admitted. "I just do not understand why you still haven't tried to use _that._" She said and pointed to where the donkey was standing. Jack looked at it and then back at her as he grinned again.

"You're a smart one aren't you luv?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"Some might say so." She said.

"And others?" He asked.

"They don't live long enough to say otherwise." He nodded and walked over to the fireplace. She frowned at him as he picked up a branding iron and inspected it. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked just when he pressed the warm iron against the donkey. Katherine yelped and stood up when he put his chains on the wheel. "Are you mad?" She exclaimed. "You could have just patted her instead of hurting her!" She said just as his chains were released. He smiled to himself but quickly looked towards the door when he heard it open. In less than a second he had pulled her close to himself and backed away in hiding with his hand over her mouth.

"Do not make a sound luv." He whispered putting his finger to his mouth. She looked into his eyes and stopped struggling. She could hear Will running towards the donkey to calm it down and then heard him mumble something about not leaving something where he found it. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She was fearless, yes- But this man who was holding him had been in shackles just a few minutes ago. He must have done something very bad in order to get into them. She opened her eyes again to see him look warily at Will and suddenly he dragged her with him taking out his sword and putting it in Will's way before Will had the chance to touch his hat.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Jack told the young man standing in front of him. The man looked at Jack and then at Katherine.

"Katherine!" He exclaimed, backing away a little.

"Will, I am alright. He is just scared-" Jack snorted at her choice of words.

"Oh believe me darling when I tell you that I am anything but scared." He said, tightening his grip on her slightly as if to prove a point. His arm was around her neck and his cheek was pressing against hers. Will looked at Katherine and then back at Jack.

"You are the one they are after. _The Pirate_." He said with disgust.

"Pirate?" Katherine asked, her voice slightly strained from not being able to get much air by Jack's grip. Will looked at her again.

"Let her go." He said and Jack looked at him frowning.

"You seem somewhat familiar ... Have I threatened you before?" He asked somewhat in a mocking tone.

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates." Will said and Jack nodded putting his sword away and releasing Katherine from his grip. She inhaled sharply and Jack noticed the slight redness around her throat. He didn't know he had been holding her so tightly against him and felt kind of bad for it now. She had after all helped him get the shackles off.

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ..." He said tearing his eyes away from Katherine's throat. He began to pass Will but before he could react Will had picked up a sword and held it towards him in a threatening manner.

"Will!" Katherine exclaimed. "What are you doing! He is a pirate for God's sake!" She said but Will ignored her.

"Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked. "I suggest you do as the girl says and put that sword away."

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said and Katherine looked at him. _Oh now he chooses to fight for her!_ She thought in outrage. Jack smirked at him.

"Only a little." He said just as Will assumes an en garde position. Jack attacks and all of the sudden both men are in a sword fight while Katherine stares at them.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She exclaimed but no one listened to her. The fight stops for a second but no one lets their guard down.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that ... " Jack admits and Will gives a curt nod. "Excellent form ... But how's your footwork? If I step here-" Jack continues stepping one side to the side as Will follows, maintaining their relationship. "Very good! And if I step again, you step again ..." Jack said and took another step. "Ta!" He finished and turned around. Katherine hadn't realized what he was doing until now. He was now standing on the side where the door was and no one was standing in his way. Katherine was just about to tell Will not to do anything stupid and let it go when Will threw his sword in Jack's direction. The sword just barely missed Jack's head and buried itself just above the latch, blocking the door. Surprised Jack begins pulling the sword but it's really stuck in there and when he sees it's no use in trying, he turns around once again and smiles at Will.

"That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out." He stated and raised his sword. "And now you have no weapon." He said smirking. Keeping his eyes on Jack, Will pulled out a new sword from the furnace, but this one has a glowing, red-hot tip. Jack slumps slightly and suddenly he charges. Once again the fight begins while Katherine stare wide-eyed at the two men. It was just like in one of her books. She usually imagined what she was reading about, seeing the fight before her eyes but this time it was real, with real weapons and all and her friend was one of the people fighting!

"Who makes all these?" She heard the pirate say.

"I do!" Will said. "And I practice with them, three hours a day!" Katherine just looked at them while Jack annoyed Will by asking him if he had already found himself a girl but couldn't "woo" her. They just kept fighting and seemed to completely have forgotten about her. She just stayed quiet and watched in amazement as they somehow ended up above the ground and soon fell down again. She knew the pirate had the upper hand when he suddenly pointed a pistol right in between Will's eyes. She stood up quickly, realizing the situation was getting dangerous.

"You cheated." Will said and Katherine spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"Of course he cheated Will! He is a pirate after all!" She told him and Jack turned his head slightly to look at her.

"You haven't run away yet luv? I half-expected you to." He stated.

"I see no point in running away from a fight." She stated and he nodded.

"But this could have gotten ugly." He stated.

"It still can unless you put that pistol down." She told him but he didn't even move.

"I still can not believe that you cheated." Will said.

"As the lass said:" Jack began and grinned showing his golden teeth again. "Pirate." Suddenly the three of them hear muffled voices outside. The navy men were trying to break in but Will's first sword prevented them from doing so. Jack looked at Will who stood in the way of his exit. "Move away." He said but Will stayed put.

"No." He said calmly.

"Please move?" Jack tried.

"Will just-" Katherine began but Will shook his head.

"No. I can not just step aside and let you escape." He said and Jack cocks the pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you." He said and suddenly they heard glass breaking. Jack freezes and suddenly falls forward. Mr. Brown was standing behind him, his bottle smashed and looked at them drunkenly just as the navy men step inside. While Mr. Brown got all the credit for capturing the pirate, Norrington suddenly noticed Katherine standing there, looking like she had just seen one of the biggest battles of mankind.

"Miss Gray? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be with Elizabeth after all she has been through?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I am sorry James but I do not even know of what Elizabeth has been through." She said. "I left the party before anything happened with Mr-" She motioned to the unconscious pirate laying on the ground in front of her.

"Jack Sparrow." Norrington said smugly. Katherine's eyes widened.

"This is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked, not believing her ears. "This man, who almost choked me to death by his strong grip-" She stopped talking when she realized how it sounded. Norrington stepped forward.

"He threatened you Miss Gray?" He whispered and she put a hand to her throat. Norrington looked down and saw the redness there. She shook her head but quoted what Jack had said earlier when talking about Elizabeth.

"Only a little." She said and Norrington shook his head.

"Well he shall pay for it all, I assure you that." He said looking down at Jack. "I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." He said as they carried him away. Norrington looked back at Katherine. "I shall have a carriage ordered over here to carry you safely to your home Miss Gray." Katherine grabbed her head, suddenly realizing how much it hurt.

"Katherine, James. For the last time, just call me Katherine." She said and he nodded once.

"Very well then Katherine." He said and walked out, following his men. Katherine turned around and walked up to Will and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again." She whisper-yelled into his ear angrily.

"He threatened both you and Miss Swann." He said and she shook her head pulling away from the embrace.

"Stop calling her Miss Swann!" She exclaimed angrily. "She is not here and you know she has told you multiple times to just call her Elizabeth!" He nodded sadly and looked down.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course I am mad at you Will." She said, crossing her arms. "You crossed blades with a pirate without offering me the fight first." She said smiling and he just shook his head and laughed at her. It was so typical her. Always ready to step in and defend her friends and even though he had never actually seen her with a sword in hand, he knew that Katherine would certainly be able to handle it if she had to. "I think I must leave now." She said. "My head is killing me and I have a book to read." She said while she walked over to her almost completely forgotten book and picked it up. She turned to look at Will who looked tired. "I will tell Elizabeth that you wished her well." She said and he just nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you Katherine." He said and she smiled back at him.

"No Will. Thank you, for protecting me even though you were actually just protecting Elizabeth's honor." She said and he looked at her questionably. "Good night." She said and walked out in the chill air. Just like Norrington had told her a carriage stood outside of the shop and she stepped inside. She looked out towards the sea and watched the sun set. She looked down at her bag and thought of the book. _Jack Sparrow_, she thought. _That is why he seemed so familiar. That is exactly the way they described him in the first volume_. She smiled to herself. As frightening as it might have been to have his arm around her, she for some reason knew he would never intentionally hurt her. He was a pirate after all, so she couldn't be entirely sure either. Once again her eyes traveled down to her book. Her whole day had been an adventure that no book could ever describe. She felt fearless and excited but very soon realization made her face drop.

The pirate who had given her the most exciting day in her life- Jack Sparrow- would surely be hanged before she could ever even think the word adventure again. And so, she walked into the Governor's Mansion and met her adoptive fathers eyes with sadness, but walked with her head held high to her best friends room, to see how she was doing. While Elizabeth told her of her busy day, Katherine said nothing except "yes" and "oh how terrifying" because she was too busy thinking about Jack with a rope around his neck...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What did you think? Do I at least deserve a couple of reviews? I worked really hard on it =) Pretty pretty please? Well, thank you for reading anyway =) And for putting the story on alert/favorite!_**

**_Thank you and have an amazing day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	3. The Raid of Port Royal

**A/N: HI everyone! :D Oh my God you guys totally made my day! :D I got FIVE reviews on the last chapter! :'D Thank you soooooooo much! I've really loved the positive feedback I've been getting and it just inspired me to write even more! So thank you again for being so supportive =)**

**First of all I'd like to say that this chapter was actually supposed to be the _shortest _one but because of the fact that I wanted to speed thing up a little I did both the Raid of Port Royal and the whole "next day" thing =)**

**MaddHatter12: Thank you for giving me such a wonderful review ^^ You made my day the way you described Katherine =) It was exactly what I was going for! :D But just keep in mind that you (and the rest of you) still don't know half of her story... Yet ;)**

** Once again Isabella95: Thank you so, so much for reviewing :) And I actually do try to make the lines more "me" if you get it, but at the same time try to keep them in character as much as I can =)**

**Signora Ted****: For some reason I just LOVE your "name" x) And I'm really glad you like Katherine =)**

**Dreamhare****: Thank you so much for your review! :D I hope you'll like this chapter too =) There is a little bit more "action" in here if you could call it that x) I'm not very good at writing "fight-scenes" hehe (x**

**and last but not least, to little miss sunshine: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you'll keep reading the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with PotC! I just own my OC's. **

**Please Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Raid of Port Royal<strong>

Katherine changed into her nightgown quickly and walked to Elizabeth's room. Before knocking she let out her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders naturally. She walked in just as she heard the maid, Estrella speak.

"Begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place." Estrella turned around and spotted Katherine. She offered her a small smile. "Miss Katherine. I shall leave you two alone. Would you like me to bring something to your room before you go to bed?" She asked and Katherine offered her a small smile but shook her head no.

"No Estella, but thank you though. You should go and get some sleep. It is getting rather late." She said and Estrella nodded.

"Thank you miss. I just need to check on a few more things." She said. "Excuse me." She said and hurried out of the room. Katherine looked after her and closed the door. She slowly walked over to Elizabeth's bed and looked at her.

"I heard about your terrible meeting with the pirate today." She stated but she was smiling a little as she said it. Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"Oh yes, it was absolutely terrifying." She said, in a slightly sarcastic tone. Ever since Katherine moved in with the Governor and Elizabeth, she had been telling Elizabeth all the stories she knew about pirates and when Katherine learned to read, she began reading the stories to her herself. Of course Elizabeth learned to read as well but it wasn't the same without hearing Katherine's amazing voice telling her about the grand adventures of the notorious pirates. "You should have been there." She said and Katherine nodded.

"Actually I was in a way." She said and Elizabeth looked at her.

"What do you mean Katherine?" She asked and Katherine just smiled.

"Oh, never mind that. Tell me about what happened to you. My story can wait for tomorrow." She said and Elizabeth nodded curtly, playing with the medallion around her neck. Katherine looked at it.

"I see you still haven't given it to him." She said and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I just can not find the strength to do it." She admitted. "What if he gets mad at me for taking it?" She asked and Katherine shrugged.

"Blame it on me. He has been mad at me several times since we got to know each other and because of the fact that he is my friend he can't stay mad at me for any longer than an hour." She stated. "By the way, he wanted me to tell you that he hoped you were feeling well. You know, after all the pirate commotion today." Elizabeth looked up from the medallion.

"You were with Will today?" She asked, suddenly very interested. Katherine thought back to the fight and Jack.

"You could say that, yes. At least the few minutes we were together after they caught Jack." She slipped and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Jack? As in _Jack Sparrow_?" She asked and Katherine offered her an uneasy smile.

"I should perhaps have mentioned the fact that you weren't the only person he nearly choked to death today." She said in a voice that bothered Elizabeth. It was Katherine's _I-am-not-as-important-as-the-Governor's-daughter-is-but-I-don't-mind-since-I-hate-to-get-too-much-attention-_voice.

"Kat!" Elizabeth exclaimed, calling her by her nickname. "You should have told me! Have you even said anything to father?" She asked and Katherine shook her head.

"I told you it could wait for tomorrow." She said simply and Elizabeth looked at her neck.

"Kat, you are red around your neck! I think that is all the proof you need that you should really tell father about it. That might give the pirate what he deserves." She said and Katherine suddenly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Elizabeth!" She said, standing up from the bed. "That _pirate_ has a name and it is Jack Sparrow. Do you even remember the stories I used to read to you about him? If half of the stories are true then he would have already escaped the gallows before mid-day tomorrow and I do not like the way you speak about him because after all he is a human being." Elizabeth looked at her and her mouth twitched slightly before it spread out into a small smile.

"Do you fancy him?" She asked casually. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you fancy the pirate?" Elizabeth asked again and Katherine quickly shook her head.

"No, absolutely no. I just want people to be treated with respect, no matter if they are rich or poor, pirate or commodore." She explained.

"Interesting comparison Katherine." Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "Commodore Norrington proposed today." She said still in deep thoughts.

"So I have heard. Congratulations." Katherine said. "Have you accepted yet?" She asked and Elizabeth looked at the medallion again.

"I do not know what I want yet." She answered honestly. "What do you think I should do Kat?" She said looking up at Katherine, but before Katherine even had a chance to answer a loud boom was heard from outside. Katherine turned her head towards the window and ran over there to see what was happening and Elizabeth followed suit. They stared as they saw fires emerging through the town, ships burning in the harbor and they listened as the cannon fire echoed through the town.

"Port Royal is under attack." Katherine said, just as they looked down seeing a couple of shadowy figures reaching the gates of the Mansion. They look at each other for a second and bolt for the door. Katherine was slightly faster than Elizabeth so she reached the landing above the foyer just as their butler walked towards the door that was being knocked on.

"Don't!" She yelled out but it was already too late. The butler opened the door and a pirate pointed a gun to his head.

"'ello, chum." A shot went off and the butler fell to the floor as the pirates entered the mansion. Katherine managed to stay quiet but behind her Elizabeth let out a a gasp that made two of the pirates turn their heads. They looked up and grinned at them with their dirty and golden teeth showing as they began chasing after them.

"Run Elizabeth!" Katherine said and pushes her friend slightly before they began to run towards a room where they would be able to lock themselves in. Elizabeth ran in first and Katherine quickly locked the door. She turned around and saw a terrified Estrella looking at Elizabeth.

"They've come to kidnap you miss." Estrella whispered. "_You're_ the Governor's daughter." She said and both Elizabeth and Katherine realize there might be some truth to it. Katherine walked over to them and looks at Estrella. She shoves her into the corner between the wall and the tall wardrobe.

"They haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance, run for the fort." She said and Estrella nodded. Katherine looked at Elizabeth. "Run and hide Lizzie! If it is true and they want you, I will at least let them fight for you." She said while they heard a big slam on the door. The pirates were trying to break in. Katherine ran over to a glass cabinet. Inside there was a sword but it was locked tightly inside the cabinet. She quickly grabbed the bedwarmer and slammed it into the cabinet making the glass shatter. Some of it went into her hand and caused it the bleed a little but she ignored the stinging as she handed the bedwarmer to Elizabeth. "If they get through." She said and pushed her towards the other door.

"No Katherine!" Elizabeth said, staying put. Katherine knew it was too late to argue when another slam was heard so she did the only thing she could and simply nodded. They hid together until the door opened and the shorter pirate walked in. Elizabeth grabbed the bedwarmer firmly in her hand and knocked it against his face. He yelped and stumbled back, his hand clutching to his nose but when the taller pirate walked in, he was prepared and grabbed the handle of the bedwarmer. Katherine noticed he had a wooden eye and he began to laugh at Elizabeth, mocking her and trying to scare her. Elizabeth shook the handle of the bedwarmer and pressed a button to release all the warm content on the pirate. He yelped and let go of the handle as he tried to brush off the hot coal.

"Lizzie! Run!" Katherine said and Elizabeth sprinted towards the foyer instead, following Estrella who had already run out of the mansion and was on her way towards Fort Charles.

"Katherine, you are faster than me. As soon as we get down, run to the fort and call for help." Elizabeth said and Katherine shook her head.

"I will not leave you here alone!" She said as they ran down the stairs.

"I'll hide in our secret place." Elizabeth said back and Katherine finally had to give in. No one would be able to find her there, unless she didn't have time to check if everything was in order or they noticed the small spring that looked just like a crack in the wall. It felt almost as if a stone dropped down in Katherine's stomach. They would kidnap Elizabeth and there was nothing she could do about it. One of the pirates jumped down and now stood in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. It was the skinny tall one with a wooden eye. Katherine lifted the sword and pushed Elizabeth behind herself. The pirate picked up his own sword and looked at her still grinning while Katherine felt Elizabeth squeeze her hand. The other pirate was on Elizabeth's side- They were surrounded.

"Let go of the sword doll." The shorter pirate said. "You can't run forever." He stated and Katherine nodded once and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, giving her a signal.

"I can not run forever, but at least I can fight long enough for her to get away." Katherine said and attacked the taller pirate first. He lifted his sword just in time but was shocked by Katherine's force. Katherine swirled around and pushed Elizabeth who began to run towards the other room. She backed up and stood in the way of the two pirates now. She tilted her head sideways. "See?" She said smugly, smirking slightly while they stared at her. "Who's next?" She asked and the shorted one attacked with full force. Katherine's sword clashed against his and the skinnier pirate joined soon. Katherine couldn't believe that she was actually fighting against two pirates without any _real _training and actually being able to defend herself. She ducked as the taller pirate charged and put her leg out for the shorter one, making him fall flat on his butt. She heard a creaking sound and looked up, her eyes wide in horror as she saw the big lamp of the foyer falling down. She quickly jumped out of the way and the pirates took their chance to run after Elizabeth.

"No!" Katherine yelled out but it was already too late. They were already in the other room and there was absolutely no way she could stop them in time. So she decided to do the only thing she could do: Run to Fort Charles and ask for help. She had to be quick, otherwise it would already be too late. She held the sword in a firm grip and began to run.

She ran out of the house and down the hill. Her feet hurt, mostly because she had removed her shoes and was now running barefoot on wood splinter and small stones. The screaming from inside town reached her ears but she knew she had to keep running. There were dead bodies laying on the streets. Young women were being chased around by dirty pirates, but no one seemed to notice the girl running barefoot towards the fort. She passed Will's Forge but couldn't stop. He was probably out somewhere fighting pirates so she just kept running and before she knew it she was running up the stairs of the fort. She stopped for a second and looked over the nearly destroyed town.

"No." She whispered as she saw a couple of pirates leading a young woman dressed only in a nightgown towards their ship. "Elizabeth!" Katherine yelled out but there was no way for Elizabeth to hear her from this distance. Katherine ran into the fort and ran up the stairs. She walked quickly through the Navy men who were firing cannonballs at the pirate ship. She spotted the Commodore and ran up to him.

"James!" She yelled and he turned his head to look at her. His hair was sticking out in every direction and he looked at if he had been fighting for two days.

"Katherine! What are you doing up here?" He yelled through the sounds of the cannon fire.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Katherine said, almost on the verge of crying. "I fought but I couldn't hold them long enough for her to hide." She said, lifting her sword that she for the first time noticed was a little bloody. She must have touched them with the sword. That was good, she had actually managed to hurt them.

"You _fought?_" Norrington asked in shock. He looked at her hand that was holding the sword. "You are bleeding. Run to my office! There you will find the Governor. Stay there until I come and get the both of you!" He ordered and she looked at him in outrage.

"Are you mad! I will not leave! They have Elizabeth! Have you not listened to a word I have said?" She asked and he ignored her.

"You two!" Norrington said calling over two men. "Take Miss Gray to my office immediately and make sure she stays there." He ordered and the two men nodded, grabbing Katherine by the arms.

"No! James!" She yelled while they dragged her inside. "James! Let go of me you-" The rest of her cursing was covered by the sound of cannons. James looked out at the ship and all of the sudden, they stopped attacking. He looked confused at the ship but before he could act, the ship was already on it's way out of the bay.

Katherine struggled wildly while the two men tried to get her to the Commodore's office.

"Miss, please stop struggling. This is no safe place for a woman-" He said just as she kicked him in the shin. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, letting her go. She punched the other man straight in the face and heard a crunching sound. Both men fell to the ground, clutching their respective shin and nose where it hurt and Katherine bit her lip.

"I am so sorry." She said and ran up the stairs again only to hear how the sound of cannon fire stopped. She reached the top and stood by the railing and looked over the bay. The pirate ship had black sails. "The _Black Pearl_..." She whispered to herself. "Elizabeth!" She said suddenly realizing that she must have had something to do with the pirates pulling back. She stayed still for a few minutes, listening to Norrington while he barked out orders on what to do and to get everyone who is injured the right medical care they needed. She turned around abruptly and faced an angry looking Norrington. "Why didn't you do something?" She asked, her eyes wide. "You could have ordered a direct attack on the ship to save Lizzie!" She exclaimed while pointing towards the ship that was leaving the bay. Norrington simply looked down.

"I have two injured men downstairs, one with a swelling nose and the other with what seems like a hurt shin. I have many more men out in town who are injured. I have a town to take care of." He said sternly and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You asked her to marry you! Do not tell me that you do not care for her because if the case is so, then you do not deserve her at all." Katherine said.

"Miss Gray, I am telling you for the last time that I have a town to protect and not only one woman." He said and she glared at him. "We will retrieve Miss Swann as soon as we get the situation under control." He told her.

"You don't know how long that will take. It might take days and the pirates have already left the bay! I believe you missed the fact that the ship with black sails was the _Black Pearl _Commodore. It is one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean and no one even knows where it makes berth." She said.

"Where did you learn so much of pirate ships Miss Gray?" Norrington asked but Katherine ignored him as she stepped forward and looked him in the eyes.

"Congratulations. You have just signed Elizabeth's death sentence." She told him, her words hitting him like venom from a snake. He stayed quiet as she turned around, still clutching to her sword and ran down the stairs and towards the Commodore's office. She was met by Governor Swann and explained what had happened but he too refused to believe that she had actually fought the pirates and had a upper hand while doing it. Realizing no one would believe her, she ran out of the Fort in the search of her other friend who would most definitively help her.

_The Next Day..._

It took Katherine almost the entire night to locate Will. She feared the worst when she saw him laying on the ground unconscious but after realizing that he was still breathing she just stayed with him and let him sleep through most of his pain. Early in the morning he opened his eyes only to meet with Katherine's.

"Kat?" He asked, confused but in less then a second he bolted up in a sitting position. "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" He told her and Katherine nodded.

"I know. I told Norrington the same thing last night but he told me there was nothing they could do at the moment." She told him sadly. He looked at her confused.

"They could set out and rescue her! They could put up a reward for the one who locates the ship! There are millions of things they could do!" He said and Katherine just nodded again.

"I know Will! I know!" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Will stared at her in shock. He had never since he got to know her seen Katherine shed a tear. "Governor Swann is in Norrington's office up in the Fort, trying to figure out a way to save Elizabeth. I told them everything that happened at the mansion but they refused to believe everything I said. They just believed bits and pieces." She told him and Will nodded.

"I'll go up there and see what I can do." He said taking her hand but she winced pulling it away. He looked down at it and noticed it was still bleeding slightly and to his eyes it looked almost like glass shards sticking out in various places.

"I am fine." She said. "It's just a few small cuts. I can clean it up myself." She said and he stood up and helped her off the ground. He looked at her sword and raised an eyebrow.

"You fought last night?" He asked and she nodded.

"Even though the blood on the blade should be proof enough, that is the part the Governor and the Commodore refuse to believe." She said in an annoyed tone. "Now please go and see if you can help. They will not even let me put a foot into the Commodore's office." She said sounding even more annoyed by the men's stupidity. "I'll go and get myself cleaned up and we can meet up somewhere later on." She said and he nodded as he sprinted off towards the Fort.

Katherine began walking towards the dock where a couple of me were stocking the _HMS Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor_ with supplies. Katherine somehow managed to beard the _Interceptor _without being noticed and she walked below deck to see if she could find something there to clean up her hand. She knew she had no business here but she couldn't help it. Right now she needed to be here to calm her nerves. No one had to know that she was on board. She was sitting in the Captain's cabin and looked out through one of the small, round windows at the waves for a second but quickly returned to her search for a cloth. She locked the cabin, making sure no one would enter and see here there and sat down on the bed as she began pulling out the small glass shards. Soon she had managed to take out every last piece and she found a white shirt that she pulled out. She ripped of a piece making it a cloth wrapping it around her hand after drowning the cloth in whiskey from a bottle that had been in one of the cabinets. It stung slightly but Katherine just bit her lip and withstood the pain. She sat there for what seemed like hours, just resting and trying to think of different ways to save Elizabeth. It had never been in Katherine's nature to give up and most certainly not when one of her best friends was in danger. She would rather give her own life than let her friends, the only family she knew of, get hurt. She stood up and walked over to a big mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders but it looked as if she had been standing in the middle of a storm. Her nightgown was dirty and there were blood-spots on various places. She shook her head but before she had the chance to search for new clothes she felt the ship move. Her head snapped up and she ran over to the window noticing that the _Dauntless _was on it's way out of the bay and that the _Interceptor _was chasing after it.

"Oh my God." She said to herself. She could hear Norrington yelling orders on deck and she heard men running around. She bit her lip realizing that the chance of her being found was very big. She sat down on the bed again and looked at the bloodied sword. It bothered her a little so she grabbed it and saw down at the desk to get it cleaned since there was no use in walking out of the cabin now. She noticed that the ship had pulled up next to the _Dauntless _and stayed quiet until she heard that no one moved on deck. She stood up and put the sword down. She slowly walked over to the door and opened the cabin as she began to walk up on deck again. She froze when she saw the _Dauntless _shrinking into the distance right in front of Port Royal and looked up at the helm to see Jack by the wheel.

"Katherine?" She heard a voice say behind her and she quickly turned around, seeing Will behind her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her shocked.

"What are _you _doing here!" She exclaimed. She ran up to the railing and looked back at Port Royal that would soon disappear completely from her view. She looked up at Jack again and their eyes met for a brief second.

"Katherine!" He said happily. "What a nice surprise!" He grinned at her and her mouth dropped as she turned to look at Will.

"You helped him escape?" She asked and Will looked at her seriously but not ashamed at all by his actions as he nodded. Will expected Katherine to be mad at him but she surprised him by hugging him tightly. "Why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself. "This must have been one of your most brilliant ideas ever!" She grinned at him and he frowned while looking up at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"It is?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "What better way is there to set after a bunch of pirates than with the help of one of the most famous pirates in the entire world?" She asked looking up and motioning to Jack who was grinning at her. "But why in the world didn't you first check the cabins? Now _I _am stuck here with you and _him_." She said in a tone that made Jack's smile drop.

"Oi! Missy. If you must know, we would never have had time to check for little lasses in the cabins." He pointed out and she put her hands on her hips. "Besides, there is no turning back now, is there?" He said motioning to Port Royal that was by now just a spot in the distance. Katherine nodded curtly and walked over to stand by Will who was now sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

"For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." She heard Jack say to Will and Will looked up but Katherine spoke.

"He should be. He worked passage from England as a cabin boy." She explained and Jack nodded at her while Will continued.

"After my mother passed, I came out here ... looking for my father." He said and Jack nodded but didn't seem as interested in his story anymore. Katherine looked at Will who was obviously trying to make Jack slip or begin asking more questions. When he failed he dropped his attempt and kept talking. "My father. Bill Turner? I'm not a simpleton. At the jail- it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help." He said and Katherine sat down on one of the barrels and looked up at Jack who was still standing by the wheel. She followed Will as he walked towards him. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now... You knew my father." Will said and Katherine looked at him.

"What?" She asked, looking from Will to Jack. Jack looked at him and seemed to be thinking about it for a moment until he decided to go with the truth for once.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill."

"'Bootstrap?'" Katherine asked before Will had the chance to. Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Aye. Good man. Good pirate. And clever- I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him." He admitted and turned back to Will. "When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin." He stated and Will stood up furious.

"That's a lie!" He exclaimed and Jack shook his head.

"I swear, you look just like him." He said in a honest-to-God voice. Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"I believe Will was referring to the fact that you said his father was a pirate." She said and Will nodded.

"That's not true. He was a merchant sailor- " Will said but Jack interrupted him.

"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" Jack said while Katherine simply looked at the two men.

"Please do not start another fight again." She begged them but Will lifted his sword to threaten Jack.

"My father, was _not _a pirate." He said in a threatening voice and Katherine once again rolled her eyes.

"Men." She mumbled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again.**" **Jack told him and Will squinted his eyes at him.

"You didn't beat me." He said. "You ignored the rules of engagement! In a fair fight, I'd kill you! " He said and Jack nodded and looked at Katherine.

"Then there's no reason for me to fight fairly, is there Kitten?" He asked Katherine and she glared at him.

"What did you just call me?" She asked. Will snapped his head in Katherine's direction and Jack took that as a chance. He turned the wheel hard and took both Katherine and Will by surprise when the sail boom whipped around. Katherine ducked just in time but Will was unfortunately too focused on Jack to react in time. He was swept off the ship and was clinging to his life on the boom. Jack walked past Katherine and picked up Will's sword and pointed it at him slightly as Will's legs dangled over the water.

"As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." He said and grabbed Katherine by the arm and pulled her up next to him. "On a pirate ship, every man has an equal vote. Every man has an equal say in the rules he has to live by. Should, do, don't, shall, shall not- those are mere suggestions. The only rules that really matter are these:" He said as he began counting them on his fingers. "What a man can do. And what a man can't do." He said. "For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man ... or you can't. But pirate's in your blood, boy, so you're going to have to square with that some day. Now, me, I can let you drown ..." He said and Katherine stared at him in shock and turned to Will who looked alarmed. "But I can't land this ship at Tortuga with just the help of the lass." Jack continued and motioned to Katherine who was trying to pry her wrist away from Jack's firm grip. Jack once again turned the wheel, swinging the boom, and Will fell safely on deck again. Jack let go of Katherine who ran up to Will to check if he was alright. Jack flipped the sword and offered it to Will. "So- Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" He asked and Will looked at the sword, thinking about it for a second before taking it.

"Tortuga?" He asked and Jack nodded once.

"Aye, Tortuga." He said and walked back to the wheel. Will stood up and looked at Katherine.

"Will, are you absolutely sure about this?" She whispered and he shook his head no.

"The only thing I am sure about is that he is our way to finding Elizabeth and that is the only thing we should be worrying about at the moment." Katherine nodded and Will walked off, to sharpen his sword again. Katherine looked up at Jack again and noticed that he was staring at her. She glared at him angrily but he just grinned at her.

"What's the matter luv? You don't like my ways of getting the lad's attention long enough for him to listen to me?" He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"That is only one of the reasons Mr. Sparrow." She said and he looked at her smugly.

"Firstly, it's 'Jack' for you luv," He said walking around the wheel to stand in front of her. "and secondly, I wonder what those other reasons might be." She glared at him.

"Well, _Mr. Sparrow_" She said making it obvious that she was mocking him. "the other reason may be the fact that you referred to me as 'Kitten' earlier or the fact that I still do not trust you." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh luv, have I given you any reasons at all for you not to trust me?" He asked and she looked at him strangely.

"You are joking, aren't you?" She asked and he shook his head giving her his most innocent look. She chuckled sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Firstly, you lied to me about your true identity the first time we met. Secondly, you nearly choked me to death at the Forge when you were too busy mocking Will." She counted up and he knew he couldn't argue with those points. "And thirdly, you are a pirate after all." She finished smugly. At her last words he had to grin. He could see in her eyes that even if he had once nearly choked her- unintentionally of course- and threatened both of her friends' lives, she was not afraid of him. Something about her was different than all the other women he had met and actually talked to. He looked at her, from top to toe and noticed that she was both barefoot and only wearing a nightgown for the first time. He tilted his head slightly examining her. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her hand.

"Well luv, I can't argue with your points there." He said. "Now since I have been so very kind to agree on your points of why not to trust me, you can at least tell me what you have done with that pretty hand of yours." He told her and she bit her lip.

"I broke a glass cabinet in the Governor's mansion to get hold of a sword." She said quickly. Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow again.

"And what did you need the sword for luv?" He asked and she glared.

"Stop calling me 'luv'!" She ordered and he put his hands together and stopped himself from saying it again.

"Very well. Now tell me." He said, genuinely curious and she shrugged.

"I wanted to protect my friend from the pirates, but apparently there was no use in trying." She stated and Jack finally understood.

"Ah. I see, you wanted to protect Miss Swann, am I right?" He said and she closed her eyes and nodded. "You must have fought well since you are still alive." He stated and she snapped her eyes open to look at him.

"You believe me?" She asked, slightly shocked and he nodded.

"You haven't given me a reason not to yet so I see no point in pretending to have one." Katherine looked at him and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thank you Jack." She said and he grinned at her.

"You used me name." He stated and she nodded.

"So can you call me by mine?" She asked and he nodded.

"I suppose I can, but I'm not making any promises darling." He told her and she rolled her eyes again.

"Then I will not be making any promises either." She said and he nodded again.

"I believe that is the only fair thing not to do." She was slightly confused by what he meant but decided just to let it go. He looked over her attire once more and wrinkled his nose. "You should perhaps go and find something more suitable to wear? Something more, lady-like and perhaps _clean_?" He suggested and she nodded. He didn't think the bloodied and dirty nightgown fittet her at all, even though it made her look more free-spirited.

"Very well." She said and he could not really believe that she had listened to him without any protesting. He looked after her as she walked towards the stairs that led her below deck. Before walking down Katherine stopped and turned around to look at Jack once more. He simply grinned at her and she turned around again and walked down the stairs, Elizabeth's words echoing in her head: "_Do you fancy him? Do you fancy the pirate?_" Katherine shook her head to herself as she walked back into the Captain's cabin and walked over to the wardrobe.

"I certainly do not." She said to herself but inside there was something bubbling that she couldn't really understand. She found a pair of black breeches that would fit her somehow if she found a belt and a white, loose shirt. She pulled on the breeches first and then removed her nightgown. She left the bodice on and pulled the white shirt over it. She found a couple of black belts as well but since they were too long for her she had to wrap them twice around her waist. The shirt too was a little too loose for her taste since one side fell down a little, baring her one shoulder but she figured that it would just have to do. She found a pair of black boots as well and much to her surprise they were the only thing that actually was her right size. She walked over to the shirt she had left ripped on the desk and ripped off yet another piece. She braided her hair to the side and tied it together with the cloth. After finally being satisfied with her work on her outfit she picked up her sword from the bed and attached it safely to her belt. She found a small but sharp dagger in one of the drawers and took that one as well and hit it safely. She walked up back on deck and both Will and Jack who seemed to have been discussing their heading, turned around and looked at her. Will's mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked and Jack looked a little angrily at Will.

"It seems as if young William has always been too busy looking at Miss Swann to even notice the beauty who is now standing before him and not going unnoticed for the first time." Jack said and Katherine looked at him.

"Thank you?" She said, but it was more of a question since she didn't really know how to respond. Had he just called her beautiful?

"You're very welcome luv." Jack grinned. She gave him a look. "I told you I'm not making any promises." He said, his grin getting even wider. "The pirate-look suits you better than the snobby lady-look." He said after looking at her more intently.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You are excused." Jack replied smugly.

"I meant, what snobby lady-look?" She asked and Jack pointed a finger at her face.

"The one that goes together with that look of yours that you have right now." He stated. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was never snobby Jack. Or at least I hope I can honestly say that I wasn't." She said thoughtfully, more to herself. Will decided to join their little conversation.

"Ever since I got to know Katherine, I have never heard or seen her act in a snobby way. She is the most adventurous person I know." He said and Jack's eyes lit up in sudden interest. "She is however also the most stubborn person I know." Will added and Katherine elbowed him in the ribs making him groan.

"Adventurous you say?" Jack said thoughtfully. "How adventurous could you get at a place such as Port Royal?" He asked Katherine and she grinned.

"With a little imagination: _Very_." She told him and he nodded.

"Well I certainly hope your adventurous side reveals it self soon luv." Jack told her walking back behind the wheel. "Because then we would be in for the adventure of a lifetime with what we're facing." He said and Katherine just looked at him. She turned around and noticed that Will had gone off to tie some ropes. She turned back to look at Jack who was now concentrating on the water ahead of them. She sighed to herself and walked over to the railing, looking down at the turquoise water, not knowing that in secret, Jack was steeling glances at her for the rest of the evening, until the sun began to set...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So? What did you think? Was it good? Awful (please don't say awful)? Please review too =) It would really help me a lot ^^If you have any suggestions, then please say so and I might just put in some of your ideas ;) Oh and another thing: As you may have noticed there are only a few small Jack/Katherine moments that suggest on a possible relationship between the two of them and that is because I still don't really know how I want it to end between them :O Do you like the idea of a relationship between them, or do you just want to keep reading and see where things go?_**

**_And I am actually going to be a little mean here, not just to you but also to myself: I will NOT post another chapter until I get at LEAST, let's say FIVE reviews. I know mean right? But it is to me too because I am literally OBSESSED with writing this and I just want to post everything! Haha x) Okay, so now =) Please review, it will just take like a minute of your time to do it :)_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**P.S. Do you guys think I should make the chapters a little shorter? It just feels like they are too long sometimes :O**


	4. A Night of Surprises&A Day of Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! =) I am sooo happy right now! I can't believe I got 11 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 3 You guys are the BEST! Thank you to: grapejuice101 , Dreamhare , freezingsummerbreeze , Aireagle 92 , xxjazz's girlxx , Signora Ted , IluvOdie , Aeglos3 , KrisxCross , LadyOblivious , justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for reviewing! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well ;)**

**This chapter contains a little more "drama" between Jack and Katherine =) But it is just a "small" filler chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Night of Surprises and a Day of Apologies<strong>

Will yawned loudly as he put his cheek to his hand. His elbow was resting on top of a wooden table as he examined some maps that he had found below deck in one of the cabins. Katherine was sitting next to him and talking about all the different islands she had read stories about but when she noticed he was almost asleep she frowned at him.

"Am I boring you Will?" She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Not at all Katherine." He said. "I'm just a little tired. Since the raid and all." He said, referring to the attack against Port Royal. Katherine nodded but smirked slightly.

"Oh, you mean the one I spent fighting for the love of _your_ life while you slept through it?" She asked and he glared at her.

"I told you, the pirates ambushed me and knocked me unconscious." He said defensively. Katherine laughed at him slightly and patted his shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said and stood up. "You really should go and get some sleep though. You look almost like something the cat dragged in." She sniffed around him. "And you clearly need to clean up a little." She added. Will glared at her and she winked. "Go, I'll keep an eye on Jack."

"That isn't what I am worried about." Will said, looking at Jack through the corner of his eye. "I can't leave you alone with him." He whispered to her. She glanced at Jack who clearly was distracted by his compass since he was shaking it up and down.

"Why not?" Katherine asked.

"Because of the way he has been looking at you ever since my fight with him at the Forge." Will said quietly. Katherine couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle.

"You think he is going to make a move? On _me?_" She asked and Will rolled his eyes at her.

"Just because I don't look at you in that way it doesn't mean he isn't." He said. "I have seen the way some men look at women like you Kat, and it isn't a nice way. Jack is a pirate and if you ad that to the fact that he is also a man, you should be just as worried as I am." Katherine contemplated this for a second and tilted her head sideways. Men had always looked at her, but she had never really felt threatened by them since she was under the Governor's protection. Now however, the situation had changed completely. She was alone, in the middle of the sea with two men, one of them being a pirate would certainly, most probably take that as an advantage point- But she wasn't scared of him.

"Will, I promise you that if Sparrow tries anything with me, I will make sure he regrets it." She said, patting her sword. "Now go and get some sleep. That's an order." She said and he smiled slightly at her.

"Fine, but be careful." He said and walked off below deck. Katherine shook her head while smiling, watching as the door closed behind Will. She turned around and stumbled backwards.

"Oh my God." She said her nose touching Jack's as he caught her before she fell backwards. He grinned at her and she simply stared in shock. It couldn't be possible. Jack hadn't tried anything on her while Will was here and now suddenly as soon as Will went below deck, he did this?

* * *

><p>Jack had actually curiously been watching Will and Katherine while they talked. He hadn't really been able to decided weather or not to pursue the chase of the little, petite Kitten so he had fiddled with his compass for a while, looking for the answer. As soon as he had noticed that Will was going downstairs he sneaked up behind Katherine. He hadn't actually expected her to become so startled as to actually falling backwards but luckily he had reacted fast and caught her. Their noses were toughing as he held one of his arms around her waist and the other one on her arm to steady her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked suddenly and his grin dropped.

"I caught you from falling to your death." He pointed out an she looked down.

"I wouldn't have fallen to my death Jack, and I believe you already know so." She stated. His mouth spread out into a grin again.

"Don't lie and say that you are not enjoying our closeness luv." He told her, pulling her even closer against him.

"Oh I wouldn't want to lie to my Captain now would I?" She asked him smiling. "And I would be lying if I told you I wasn't enjoying the closeness." She added seductively. He looked at her a little startled.

"Really luv?" He asked leaning forward but all of the sudden her smile dropped.

"No." She said and pushed him away from herself. She walked over to the railing and looked out over the dark waters below. Jack looked after her and smirked to himself. He loved the way she played hard to get. He hurried over to her and knocked on her shoulder with one finger.

"And may I ask why you suddenly have goosebumps luv?" He asked, trailing a finger over her bare shoulder.

"It is cold at night." She stated, trying to ignore the ticklish feeling he gave her.

"I agree." He said grinning again, his golden teeth sparkling slightly in the moonlight. "Might I suggest that you take one step closer to me and I take one step closer to you so that we can once again share our bodily warmth with each other?" She turned around quickly and faced him. He once again gave her his most innocent look that just made it more clear that his intentions weren't innocent at all.

"Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?" She asked him confused. "I thought you would never act this way but apparently I was wrong. You are just like every other man I have met:" She told him. "A _pig_." She said and walked away from him. At first, Jack just overlooked her figure from behind. The clothes she was wearing somehow managed to show of her curves and at the same time show that her body was in fact very petite. Her braid had loosened slightly during the day, which caused strands of wavy brown hair point out in almost every possible direction and yet, Jack still found her to be amazingly beautiful. He took a step towards her again, putting his hand out to reach for her arm, stopping her. He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. They were brown but it was certainly not any usual brown. It was the kind of brown that changed, depending on the angle or the light but right now, they were dark brown and almost black. Her lips were pulled together in a tight line and he could see a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Otherwise, her skin was just as fair as a porcelain doll's.

"A pig you say, eh?" Jack asked her and she closed her eyes and sighed while putting her other hand to her head.

"I am sorry. I do not know what came over me." She said tiredly. "I am just so tired of everything right now." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"It has only been a day since we left Port Royal luv. Are you going to be this tired the entire trip or is it just now that you've suddenly decided to act this way?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I am not tired of the trip Jack." She explained. "I am tired of _men_." She said and his eyes widened slightly.

"Well, there is another option for you an I will respect your choice in-" She put a hand to his mouth startling him slightly.

"Not like _that._" She hissed under her breath. "I mean that I am tired of the way they treat me and other women. Like we are some piece of meat that they could just fight over or take whenever they want to." He raised an eyebrow and once again put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I assure you luv, I do not see you or any other woman as a piece of meat." He told her honestly. A piece of meat would however be easier to get than the bloody woman standing in front of him right now. His eyes flickered down to her red lips and then back up to meet with hers. "However, this is a matter of trust and at the moment I feel like you aren't telling me the whole story behind your tiredness." He said and her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She said, tensing in his hold.

"Come on luv, everyone has their secrets. Yours shouldn't be any more interesting that mine." He said and she bit her lip. "You are biting your lip again." He stated. "That means we are getting somewhere. So how is it going to be then? Do you want to tell me yourself or do I have to _make _you tell me?" He asked. She looked down at the small space between them and then looked up again to meet his eyes.

"I will tell you in due time." She said. "When I learn to trust you."

"You can trust me now." He said, suddenly very interested in finding out all there was to know about the little vixen standing so close to him.

"Can I Jack? Can I really?" She asked him and he groaned.

"Once again you've made a good point on not trusting me. Yes I'm a pirate and yes I threatened both you and Miss Swann, but you have failed to notice one thing about me that you should have by now." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that is?" He grinned at her.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and after all I am an honest man and right now the one person in this world who can throw you off me ship if I'd like to." He did make a good point. Katherine knew that Jack could actually throw her off the ship and she also knew that when Will found out, he would probably be thrown overboard as well. However, she didn't believe that Jack would actually do such a thing, mostly because she thought he had a hidden motive for ever agreeing to come with Will.

"Would you really throw me overboard Jack?" She asked him and he thought about it for a moment. She smiled when he didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." She once again tried to get away from him but this time he caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Her lower back was pressed against the railing and she had absolutely nowhere to escape. He lifted her up and sat her down on the railing and she stared at him as he pushed her back slightly. She held onto his shirt tightly and tried to pull herself closer to him not to fall down in the water. "Jack!" She exclaimed and he grinned at her.

"Your secret luv?" He asked and she glared at him. He pushed her down a little further.

"I am telling you right now to _stop_!" She said loudly. When he didn't move and just stayed grinning at her she gave in. "Fine!" She said and he immediately pulled her down so that she fell onto him. He held her up and then looked her in the eyes. Fear was written all it as she realized what he was actually capable of doing. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I have a secret." She whispered. He looked at her and nodded.

"During the attack... I noticed something...Strange." She settled and he raised an eyebrow at her while she continued. "The pirates... They were being killed one by one... But they never died." She snapped her eyes up to look at him as his expression softened slightly. "Those pirates- They aren't normal are they?" She asked him and he pursed his lips together.

"I'm afraid not luv." He told her and she looked down again.

"That was my secret. The secret of what I saw that night. I haven't even told Will yet so you should be pretty damn proud of yourself for making me share it with you." She said and he for some reason grinned. Maybe it was the fact that she had just sworn or maybe it was the fact that she still looked absolutely stunning.

"Did I scare you luv?" He asked and she nodded. His grin quickly turned into a frown. "You can't swim?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Of course I can swim." She snapped. "I tried to escape Port Royal when I was seventeen by swimming. I managed to almost get out of the bay before Norrington caught me." She said angrily and muttered "Bloody Norrington." to herself.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you." He grinned and she tilted her head sideways.

"About that being my secret or me almost swimming out of the bay?" She asked and he grinned even wider.

"Both." She smacked him on the arm. "Oi! Who gave you permission to smack your Captain?" He exclaimed and she glared at him.

"You are not my Captain." She growled at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you are a cruel, mean, obnoxious, pig of a man!"

"And why is that?" He pushed.

"Because you _are _looking at me as if I am just some piece of meat!"

"And your secret?"

"I wouldn't tell it to you even if you were the last person in the world!" She yelled out but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. He grinned at her. He had her now.

"I knew that wasn't the real secret." He said. "And now you've confessed. I will however respect your decision not to tell me... For now." He added and walked towards the wheel again. He left her standing there, with a hand over her mouth staring after him. She turned around quickly and ran below deck to lock herself inside one of the cabins. She leaned against the door and a tear rolled down her face. She didn't want everything to get dragged up again. She had buried it deep inside the darkest corners of her mind...Or so she had thought.

She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. She let our her hair and stared before removing her shirt. She turned her back towards the mirror and looked at it over her shoulder. The scars were still there and she knew they would never really disappear... Just like the memories in her head...

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning... One Day Away From Tortuga...<em>

Jack looked out over the sea and inhaled sharply through his nose. He would need a drink after this. Yes. He would certainly need a drink. He had stayed up all night while the eunuch and the little vixen slept. Just because he was the Captain, it didn't mean he had to do _all _the work by himself. He had however not done everything by himself... He had just been standing by the wheel, all night long and thought about Katherine. He couldn't understand what it was about her that made him go too far. He realized that he had done that with her. He wasn't stupid. He could tell that she had been scared that he would reveal something about her to the mutt if he found out. He knew when people were lying to him. _I can tell when someone is lying to me_. Katherine's voice echoed in his head and he frowned at himself. Why did he care? What was it about her that just made him want to be there and support her, no matter what it was she was hiding. He heard a door open and looked at it, hoping to see Katherine, but was disappointed when he just saw Will walking up on deck. He frowned and just looked bitterly over the sea again.

"Where is Katherine?" Will asked him and Jack motioned towards the door where he had just exited.

"She was tired. Went to sleep. Or rather, she _ran _away." He said.

"She ran away?" Will asked and Jack nodded.

"I might have pushed the lass a bit too far." Jack said, showing just how little between his index finger and thumb. "Or a lot actually." He said and waved his hand around, dismissing the thought.

"What did you do?" Will asked. Jack didn't answer, which just annoyed Will even more. "Jack, what did you do? Jack turned around to face him.

"I pushed her buttons a little. She took it-" He stopped. "You know what William?" He suddenly asked. "The friend you have known for a long time, might not be the lass you think she is." He said bitterly, leaving the helm and walked away. He walked towards the door and walked below deck, leaving Will to think about what he had just told him.

* * *

><p>Katherine let out a breath and closed her eyes again. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. She wanted to go up on deck and apologize for everything she had said but at the same time she was afraid Jack would push her to tell him her secret. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed again. She walked over to the writing desk and picked up the breeches she had put there last night, pulling them on and tying them up again with the belt. She walked to the mirror and began pulling on her shirt as well. <em>Why couldn't I just be nice to him for at least a second? He must hate me now<em>, she thought as she pulled it on. She felt two hands pulling the shirt down on her body and jumped, turning around.

"How did you get in?" She asked, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "I locked the door last night." She said and Jack smiled slightly.

"I picked the lock luv. A pirate needs to know those things if they want to survive in this world." He said. "I'll teach it to you. If you'd like me to of course." She gave him a skeptical look. Why was he acting as if nothing had happened last night?

"I am not a pirate Jack." She stated, going along with it for a while.

"You can be Kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" She told him. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed his thumbs in circles. She put her hands over his to stop him.

"Jack." She said. "You can't do this. You can't keep _touching_ me like this. You can't keep _talking _as if nothing happened last night. I was wrong yesterday. I can admit it if you are willing to forgive me." She said.

"Don't get me wrong luv but you don't seem like the apologizing type." He stated and she removed her hands from his.

"Do what you want then." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I am giving you a chance to do whatever you want with me. Hate me." She leaned closer. "Forgive me." Her lips were just mere inches away from his and he could feel her breath against his lips. "Love me..." She whispered as they began leaning in. His hand went to her cheek and he caressed it softly but restrained himself and pulled back. She looked at him.

"I've finally figured out what it is about you that makes you so different from everyone else." He said.

"And that is what, Captain?" She asked him and he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I believe you." He said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said.

"I never believe in women because they are evil, wenches who only want _one _thing from me and that is me. You however do not want me. You just want adventure and freedom, something you may never have had in your life before." She smiled slightly at him.

"I believe I might have misjudged you Jack." She said. "You're a good man and maybe you do understand women better than I thought."

"Well then." Jack said, pulling away from her. "I guess we're done here." He said and began walking towards the door.

"Jack," Katherine began and he stopped and turned around. "Am I forgiven?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Am I luv?" He asked her smiling. For a second she hesitated, but then finally she nodded. He nodded thankfully and began walking again but stopped. "Will you ever tell me your secret luv? Or do I have to find out for myself where the scars come from?" He asked and she froze. It was impossible. He couldn't have seen them.

"What scars?" She asked him. His back was still turned towards her while he spoke.

"The ones on your heart." He said. "And the ones on your soul."

"I prefer not to put all my secrets in the same basket Mr. Sparrow." She told him as she began to tie her hair.

"Leave it down luv. It suits you much better. You look more..."He searched for the word in his mind. "Free." He settled and walked out of the room. She inhaled and turned around to look at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was just at wavy as ever, her brown eyes seemed to glisten with something that seemed like excitement but they were for some reason also a bit clouded as if she was thinking too much. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She should have already gotten over what her father had done. She closed her eyes. How could she though? She had just been a little girl...

* * *

><p><em>The fighting had actually begun a year ago. Katherine's mother just could no longer stand the smell her husband reeked from: The smell of a drunk. A ten-year-old Katherine ran towards her room as soon as she had heard the front door open. She sat down at her piano and pressed one of the keys. As soon as she had pressed the key, the yelling began downstairs. Voices were being raised while Katherine played harder or the keys. A tear rolled down her face as she hear her mother scream and yell out in pain. One key. One hit. Another key. A slap. And then it stopped. Katherine kept playing but now it was just a silent melody. She had been playing since she was seven, but her melodies had never sounded so sad. The door slowly opened and Katherine heard small cries behind her. She stopped playing and turned around, her feet swinging from the chair.<em>

"_Mommy?" She asked seeing her mother with tears running down her cheeks. Her cheek was red and Katherine could see the shape of a hand on it._

"_It is alright Kathy. It's alright." She cried, embracing her daughter. Her voice was getting more distant for some reason. Katherine looked at her and noticed she looked a little pale._

"_Mommy? You should lay down. You can lay next to me in my bed." She said quietly and her mother nodded. Slowly Katherine held her mothers hand as they walked over to the bed. Her mother laid down and looked at her smiling._

"_Kathy..." Her mother whispered._

"_Yes mother?" She asked and her mother smiled slightly._

"_Could you play something for me?" She asked and Katherine nodded. She walked over to the piano again and sat down. Soon she began playing again. It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She didn't look at her mother but just kept playing all night long until she heard her mother fall asleep, snoring lightly. Then she heard the bottles breaking downstairs but she didn't move._

"_Katherine! Get down her you ugly wench!" She heard her father yell. "Get down her and get me something to eat! You are ten years old! If you are not down here in five seconds I will **come up there!**"_ _Katherine let a small tear roll down her cheek. "Katherine!" Her father roared but she kept playing. She heard footsteps and the door opened-_

* * *

><p>"Katherine!" She snapped her eyes open and turned around quickly. She pushed the person into the wall, holding her small dagger against his throat. "Katherine?" Her eyes snapped up to his face and widened. She dropped the dagger and it fell to the floor with making a noise.<p>

"Will." She breathed. "I'm sorry." She said and he stared at her while she backed away.

"Did Jack do something to you?" He asked her confused. "Is that why you attacked me?" He stepped forward but she backed away.

"No he didn't. We forgave each other and everything is fine now." She said. "I'm sorry. I was just distracted and surprised. I thought we might have been under attack or something." She tried laughing it off. She walked towards the door. "Are you coming or are you going to leave me to take care of Sparrow myself?" She asked walking out of the room. Will looked after her, still contemplating what she had nearly done. He rubbed his throat slightly but followed her after all. He had to watch over her, before she hurt someone. Or even worse: _Herself..._

Katherine ran up on deck and walked over to the railing. The sun was shining brightly and the water was sparkling and foaming when the waves hit the ship. She climbed up on the railing and held onto a rope. The wind was blowing in her hair and she closed her eyes and inhaled once, before letting out a breath. She opened them once again and smiled to herself.

"I know you are watching me." She said and shook her head slightly. "Why do we even bother? Elizabeth might already be dead." She said and turned around. "Why am I here?" She asked him.

"Are you going to jump Miss Gray?" Jack asked her curiously. He had just walked up on deck and suddenly seen her standing there. Will was standing behind him, looking worried at her.

"Are you crazy?" She asked him. "I am not going to jump off a ship." She said and looked out over the water again. "It is just so beautiful." She said to herself.

"I know." Jack said. "But why are you standing up there? That is certainly no place for a lady." He said and she turned around again and smiled at him. She jumped onto the deck again and walked towards him. Will looked at her when she stepped towards Jack and stood barely inches away from him.

"How long will it take for you to figure out that I am no lady?" She asked him and winked. She walked away and sat down beginning to tie some knots. Will walked up to Jack and stood beside him.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Will said. "I'm worried. She might be sick or something? Could it be the pressure?" He asked Jack, expecting him to know since he was more experienced about the sea life. Jack shook his head smiling to himself.

"No, she is not sick." He said. "She has just tasted freedom." He said while walking away from Will.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the sun was burning high on the sky and Katherine was watching Will tie some knots. She watched curiously and tilted her head sideways, biting her lip.<p>

"You really shouldn't do it like that." She told him and he looked up. "They'll just loosen up again." She stated and he looked at her.

"You told Jack yourself that I worked as a cabin boy when I was younger. What makes you think I can't suddenly tie a knot?" She shook her head smiling.

"No but I bet I could do it better." She said. Will looked at her for a second.

"We do not have time for games Kat." He told her and she just grinned.

"What's the matter William?" She asked him smugly. "Afraid of a little girl like me?" She asked and he looked at her. "Afraid I will beat you?" She asked and sat down next to him.

"I can not have a competition with you now Katherine!" Will said and she frowned at him.

"Not when you are too busy worrying about Elizabeth. Am I right?" She asked him but he stayed quiet. "Why have you not told her how you feel about her?" She asked quietly. "Is it because of the fact that you are a blacksmith and she is the Governor's daughter? Or is it just because you are afraid that she will not feel the same way?"

"I-" Will started but stopped. "She could never feel the same way about me. I am just a blacksmith." He said and Katherine just wanted to smack him. _You are not just a blacksmith!_ She wanted to yell at him but she restrained herself from doing it.

"I am sorry Will. It was not my place." She stood up and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Jack was down in the Captain's cabin, trying to draw out a few things on one of the maps. He looked at his compass and then took a sip from the rum he had found in one of the cabinets. He glared at the compass as it began turning in different directions. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to get to Tortuga. Why was it spinning? His mind flashed a picture of Katherine and he groaned. The little vixen had him all confused. Captain Jack Sparrow was never confused! Well, unless of course something didn't make any sense. The compass stopped moving for a second and he looked at it confused. It was pointing to behind him. Towards the door. He turned around and saw a figure standing in the doorway.<p>

"Ah Miss Gray. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I-" She stopped and bit her lip. "I was wondering if I could ask you something. Can I?" She asked.

"You just did but I see no reason why not to grant you another question." HE said and stood up from his chair. She played with her shirt and frowned.

"Do you think Elizabeth is still alive?" She asked in a careful tone. "I am worried of what we might find when we save her... I'm afraid she might already be dead..." Jack stayed quiet. "She is my friend Jack. My best friend. I don't know what I would do if I was the reason she died." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Your friend...?" Jack trailed off. He had never seen someone care this much for a friend. She acted almost as if they had been sisters or something. Was this something that all women felt about their friends or was it just Katherine who was different?

"Yes. So, can you please tell me that she is still alive? So that I can sleep at night?" She asked him and he tilted his head slightly.

"You didn't sleep last night?" He asked her and she shook her head. Elizabeth wasn't the only reason to why she couldn't sleep at night, but it was one of the things that were on her mind.

"No. I couldn't sleep. Whenever I fell asleep I had a nightmare so I decided just to stay up instead." She explained and he nodded curtly.

"I can't promise you anything Kitten- I mean _Katherine- _But I can however say that Barbossa isn't the man who would just kill a woman that he might be able to use in the future." He said.

"Barbossa?" Katherine asked. She had heard or read that name somewhere...

"Never mind that now Katherine. You'll learn everything in due time." Jack told her and patted her back while walking her towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to me maps and me rum." He told her and suddenly she found herself standing outside of the cabin.

"Wait!" She said quickly and he stopped. He had just been about to close the door and she looked him in the eyes. She walked forward and embraced him in a hug. He was slightly startled put one of his arms found it's way around her waist and hugged her back. The other one was still holding onto the door. "Thank you Jack." She said into his chest. She couldn't believe she was hugging a pirate, nevertheless the one who had threatened her and nearly kissed her earlier today. She pulled away and walked off without looking back. Jack stared after her for a second and then closed the cabin door. It felt strange not to have her near him anymore. He had gotten used to her warmth, even if the hug had only lasted a couple of seconds but it had felt like a lifetime for him.

* * *

><p>Soon the night fell and Katherine was once again sitting on a barrel on deck but she was now looking up at the stars. It was a little chilly but she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. Jack and Will were once again discussing something and Katherine did not want to get involved in that conversation. Her shirt fell down on her shoulder and she pulled it up again. It had been annoying her all day long. She had thought she would be able to handle it but the shirt was just too big for her. She stood up and walked over to Jack and Will. Will looked at her for a second and frowned.<p>

"Is something wrong Katherine?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just needed to ask Jack something." She said and pulled her shirt up again. Jack looked at her curiously and smirked.

"Go ahead luv." He said grinning. She smiled back at him and Will looked suspiciously between the two of them.

"Is there perhaps a clothing store in Tortuga?" She asked him and he looked at her attire.

"Is there something wrong with the clothes you are wearing?" He asked her, eying her once again.

"The shirt is too big and the only way the breeches fit is if I wear a belt and tie it several times around. They just need to fit me better otherwise they are fine." She said and he looked at her once again.

"I like the way they fit you." He said simply shrugging. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Do you really like it or is it because this way you get to see my shoulders bare?" She asked boldly.

"Do I really need a reason luv?" He asked her grinning. She just looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. I admit then. Maybe I enjoy seeing your shoulders bare or maybe I just enjoy seeing some of your skin? What difference does it make? Yes darling, there is a store in Tortuga that you can visit, but you will not be going alone." Katherine's heart sped up slightly. No. If she had to change in the store, then whoever was with her might see and find out.

"It is alright Jack. I can handle myself-"

"Not in Tortuga you can not." He said and she immediately knew there was no arguing at this point.

"Fine." She said bitterly. All of the sudden she thought she was hearing voices in her head. She squinted slightly looking past Jack, seeing some lights in the distance. She could hear music and she slowly, yet curiously walked towards the railing and looked towards the lights. Yelling and gunshots were being heard louder by the second and she soon found herself frowning when Jack and Will joined her looking at the sight. "What is that?" She asked in a whisper and Jack grinned to himself.

"That luv-" He began as she turned around to look him in the eyes. "-is Tortuga."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what do you think? =) Was it okay at least? Remember, this was just a filler chapter and I wanted you guys to get to know Katherine a little better =) If you guys give me at LEAST 6 reviews on this chapter (I'll gladly take more) then I promise I will write my butt off and try to finish chapter 5 a lot faster than I finished this one =) In fact, here's a little sneak peak right now:_**

... "Who?" Jack asked looking after Scarlett and then back at the blonde. _Slap!_ A giggle escaped Katherine's throat and she once again covered her mouth. The blonde stalked off leaving Jack rubbing his cheek again. "I may have deserved that. " He muttered and Katherine couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her but she just smiled at him.

"I am sure you deserved it Jack but please tell me one thing: How many women are there in this town?" She asked, suggesting that they might come across a few more who Jack might know the way he knew Scarlett and Giselle and Jack seemed to be agreeing with her.

"Point taken luv." He said...

**_There =) What do you think now? Do I deserve a couple of reviews? ;) Follow me on twitter if you want to know faster when I update my stories, you can find it on my profile =) And if you have any questions or if there is something you don't understand feel free to ask in a review =) I'll answer questions in the A/N in the beginning of every chapter so that people with the same question but who didn't ask can read my answer :) Oh and one last thing, I am so sorry if my English isn't so good because English isn't my first language. It's actually my fourth and I even speak a fifth so yeah... =)_**

**_Anyway, have a great day and keep reviewing to get chapters! _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	5. Bonding in Tortuga

_**A/N: Hi everyone! So, I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I've decided to update anyway but becasue of the lack of reviews this chapter is shorter than the others. I hope you'll like this chapter enough to review a bit more but it might take a while to update since I have other stories too.**_

_**Thank you to FleurSuoh and New-YorkieLuv for reviewing. I am so glad that you like the story and this is posted just because of the support you two have shown me! 3**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**DISCALIMER: I own nothing. Just Katherine and her story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bonding in Tortuga<strong>

Only half an hour later Will, Katherine and Jack somehow managed to get the ship in the are close to the pirate port and tie all the sails by themselves. They walked through the streets and not one of them had the same look on their face. Jack looked as if he was finally at home, at a place were people would recognize him and yet not want to kill him or hang him for something he did or did not do. Will's face was dripping in disgust when he looked at the drunks running around chasing young women around every corner. The worst thing for him was the way the women looked: As if they were actually enjoying it themselves. Katherine on the other hand was completely fascinated by the town. She had never seen this much life in a port, much less heard this kind of music. She had never thought that she would once get to visit the town she had read about in her stories and yet here she was now, accompanied by one of the most notorious pirates ever known.

"Sailing between islands is one thing, but I'll not risk the open sea without an able crew." Jack said as he led them through the masses of people. "Besides, no one should go their life without breathing deep the bouquet of Tortuga!" He said happily and inhaled once. "What do you think?" He asked grinning and Katherine grinned back at him ready to answer, but before she even had the chance to think of something to say, Will had already spoken.

"It'll linger." He said honestly and Katherine let a barely audible giggle escape. It was obvious that Will was in fact referring to the smell and not the sight, although Katherine actually believed both would linger. It wasn't as if one would actually just forget this sight.

"Aye, unforgettable." Jack agreed, twisting Will's words around. "I tell you, Will, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He explained.

"What about women Jack?" Katherine asked but Jack never had the chance to answer because suddenly Jack stopped, looking at a redhead in a scarlet dress who had been talking with two sailors. She turned her head and spotted Jack and immediately began walking towards him.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed happily. _Slap!_ Katherine put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Jack's head had turned sideways after the redhead- apparently named Scarlett- had slapped him. She turned on her heel and stomped off leaving Will and Jack confused but Katherine amused. "I don't think I deserved that." Jack muttered rubbing his cheek slightly turning back again, just as a smiling blonde stood up in front of him. "Giselle!" He smiled back at her. She motioned towards the redhead and put her hands on her hips.

"Who was she?" She asked him, jealousy and anger dripping in her voice.

"Who?" Jack asked looking after Scarlett and then back at the blonde. _Slap!_ A giggle escaped Katherine's throat and she once again covered her mouth. The blonde stalked off leaving Jack rubbing his cheek again. "I may have deserved that. " He muttered and Katherine couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her but she just smiled at him.

"I am sure you deserved it Jack but please tell me one thing: How many women are there in this town?" She asked, suggesting that they might come across a few more who Jack might know the way he knew Scarlett and Giselle and Jack seemed to be agreeing with her.

"Point taken luv." He said. "The quicker we get our crew and away, the better. Fortunately for us, the finest sailors in the world be found in Tortuga." He said and they kept walking.

* * *

><p>They walked into a tavern called <em>The Faithful Bride<em> and both Will and Katherine expected it to be a little quieter inside but they were both wrong. Instead there was a pirate band playing loud music, drunks were brawling and wrestling with each other on the floor. Women, dressed in revealing dresses were flirting wildly with men of all ages and the only person who seemed to not be intoxicated was the barman.

"This seems like a quite interesting place." Katherine said, just as she ducked when a bottle of something (she didn't even want to know what) was thrown at someone who was apparently standing behind her.

"It is luv." Jack agreed. "And the more time you spend here, the more you will want to stay... Or was it leave...?" He asked himself. "Stay. Definitively stay." He said and let them through the crowd. When he stopped walking Katherine actually had to pinch her nose because of the smell. It was apparently a part of the tavern that was almost like a stable. A older looking man was laying in the mud while two pigs walked around him sniffing on him on occasion. Katherine's face turned into one of slight disgust but she tried to hide it from Jack who had led Will over to a couple of buckets. They grabbed one each while Katherine just watched them. All of the sudden Jack emptied the content, which was proven to be water, on the poor man who immediately sputtered awake.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-hawed idiot!" The man roared. Katherine looked at his features and her eyes widened slightly.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She asked in slight shock. Gibbs looked at her and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Miss Gray?" He asked and looked at the two men who were standing next to her. "Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" He said when he suddenly recognized Jack. Jack looked at Katherine and then back at Gibbs. He was curious to find out how the two of them knew each other but decided it could wait until later.

"Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it." He said. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition." He said quickly. Katherine looked at Gibbs as he seemed to be thinking about what Jack had said. He might not have understood it completely because of his state right now but suddenly nodded agreeing.

"Aye, that'll about do it." He said and stood up. Suddenly, Will threw all the water from his bucket into Gibbs' face. Both Katherine and Jack turned to look at him but he just stood there innocently while Gibbs spat out water. "Blast it, I'm already awake!" He exclaimed angrily.

"That was for the smell." Will justified. Gibbs looked at him angrily but then shrugged as if to say that it was "fair enough".

* * *

><p>Katherine and Will stood, sword on hand, waiting for Jack to get back with his and Gibbs' drink. While walking past them he stopped, looked at them seriously and said with a serious tone:<p>

"Keep your eyes open." Katherine nodded at him even though she thought it was strange that he didn't even ask them if they had wanted something. Maybe that was the pirate way? Every man (or woman) for themselves? She ignored the strange feeling in her gut and began watching the crowd.

"What is there to keep watch of here?" Will whispered to her and she shrugged.

"Maybe it was just something he said so that we would not fall asleep?" She suggested and Will looked at her seriously. "Fine, perhaps he wanted us to keep watch of any possible wench that might want to slap him again?" She said, making another suggestion and at this Will snickered.

"That would make more sense." He said as they looked out over the hoards of fighting people. Katherine couldn't help but glance towards Jack and Gibbs in the dark corner. Curiosity overtook her and she moved slightly closer so that she would be able to hear what they said.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_..." She heard Jack said and then a muffled choking sound was heard. Gibbs must have reacted just like Katherine had inside. Her heart began beating a little faster as she tried to listen again.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs said, recovering from his accident earlier.

"Aye, and that's why I know where it's going to be, and that's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack said proudly. Katherine frowned slightly. There was that name again. _Barbossa, _she thought when her eyes widened slightly. _The Captain of the Black Pearl!_ She realized.

"A fool's errand. And from all I've heard of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said and took another sip from his drink.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a fool." Jack said and Katherine bit her lip slightly. Jack did actually sometimes look like a fool to her, but what did she know? She had only known the man for a few days.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asked and Jack leaned slightly closer.

"It's just a matter of having the right leverage." He said and nodded his head towards Will and Katherine. Katherine turned her head so that it would just look as if she had been looking around and then turned back again to see Jack nodding almost frantically towards her and Will. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the fact that Gibbs sometimes wasn't the brightest in the bunch but he seemed to finally understand.

"The kid?" He asked and Jack nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." He said quietly. Katherine's heart pounded in her chest. Was he going to trade Will for T_he_ _Pearl_? "His only child... Savvy?" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded. Katherine glanced at Will who seemed to have heard something as well but he looked as if pretending not to have heard anything. Maybe it was the wench that was standing and flirting pretty obviously with Will while he tried not to be too bothered (even if it was obvious that he was).

"Is he, now? Maybe Barbossa will strike a bargain with a fool, at that..." Gibbs said thinking about it. Very soon he was on board with the idea. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a few sailors on this rock crazy as you." Jack smiled at him satisfied with the answer and lifted his glass.

"Take what you can. " He said and Gibbs raised his glass as well.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished as they took a huge gulp from their drinks and then slammed the tankards down on the table. All of the sudden Will swirled around at the sound and pushed Katherine towards Jack and Gibbs before taking out his sword. Katherine fell over and ended up on top of the table. Jack stared at her as she offered him a cheep smile. She turned around just in time to see Will turn over a table and look for an opponent. _He must have thought someone had shot at him, _Katherine figured when she saw his stance.

"The kid's a bit of stick, eh?" Gibbs asked and Katherine shook her head in disappointment.

"You have no idea." She said and Jack stood up to help her off the table. "Are we sleeping here tonight Jack?" She asked and he nodded.

"Mr. Gibbs will find us a crew and we'll set off tomorrow." He explained and she nodded back at him.

"I need to visit that tailor you told me about." She added quickly and Jack stopped for a second. Had he already forgotten about that? He seemed to remember and nodded.

"Ah yes. Mr. Gibbs will accompany you to see the tailor early in the morning so let's go get a room to sleep in so that you get enough rest until then." He said and Katherine nodded.

"That sounds good I guess." She said smiling at Gibbs who looked as if he was just about to protest but Jack stopped him with a look. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then Mr. Gibbs." She said and he just nodded curtly and walked away. Katherine looked after him and frowned slightly. She wondered when he had actually turned to piracy-

"Let's go then shall we? Before young William here gets us into a real brawl with a _non_-imaginary person." He said mocking Will who just gave him a offended look but didn't comment on his words. Katherine just smiled satisfied at Will when Jack passed him and then she followed giving him a small nod and a wink. He glared at her but followed quickly so that he wouldn't be left behind in this madhouse.

* * *

><p>Katherine stood outside of the room and stared at Jack. Will was standing by her side and looking between the two of them.<p>

"I will _not _go into that room." She said pointing at the door. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm afraid we do not have any mansions you can live in here Miss Gray so this little room will just have to do." He told her and she shook her head.

"No Jack. No. You said that I can't sleep in the same room as Will because he isn't as qualified as you to protect me, so I agreed to sleep in the same _room_ as you, not in the same _bed_." She said and Jack once again looked into the room looking at the _one_ bed that was in the middle of the room. She pointed at the room again. "I will _not_ share that bed with you." She stated, crossing her arms. Will shook his head and for once he decided not to get involved in Katherine's arguments with men.

"I'll just go to my room to get some sleep." He said but neither Jack nor Katherine seemed to have heard him because they just kept bickering about the room. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking away.

"Why can't women like you just see that I might not always be out for one thing?" Jack asked and Katherine just shook her head.

"Because I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you because I hardly know you!" She exclaimed.

"Aha!" Jack exclaimed pointing at her. "So you are saying that if we got to know each other we would sleep together!" Katherine glared at him.

"In the same bed? Yes. Together? Hardly." She said and walked into the room. Jack smiled first but then realized what she had said and followed her.

"Just admit it Kitten: You like me." He said smiling at her satisfied and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jack. During these few days that I have known you, I have come to love you so much that I can hardly live with the thought of ever leaving your crew." She said sarcastically.

"I knew you would warm up to me luv." He said and she just stared at him.

"I lied." She said and he frowned but then smiled.

"Well then luv, you sure are a good liar. You would fit perfectly as a pirate." He told her and she smiled.

"Thank you-" She began but stopped and frowned at herself. "Fine." She said walking over to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows. She put it on the armchair that was in the corner and sat down and took out her book out of her bag that she had brought with her from the ship. Jack watched her intently as she flipped open the first page and pretended to read it.

"May I ask you what you are doing?" He asked her curiously and she crossed her left leg over her right one.

"I am reading a book." She stated in a obvious voice. "But I think the question you are looking for is _why_ I am reading this book, am I correct?" She asked and he nodded.

"That would be the one." He told her and she looked up from the book and straight into his eyes. If looks could kill.

"I am reading this book because I have decided to be the mature adult in our argument and let you take the bed. I can sleep tomorrow on the ship instead but you need your rest if you are going to be Captain on the ship." She said and he looked at her while he walked around the bed and sat down on it.

"But you're in the crew luv. You need just as much rest as I do- If not more." He told her and patted the place next to him. "Besides, I wouldn't even try trying something on you because you fought pirates and survived. That tells me you are good with the sword and I might not stand a chance with you." He said, although he didn't really believe that. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to glisten slightly.

"You actually believe that I could beat you?" She asked and he nodded.

"I see no reason why not to believe it luv. I think that bandage of yours is proof enough. You can stand up for yourself and fight just as well as any other man, or woman in this case." He said glancing down at her hand which was still wrapped in a cloth. "Have you checked that even once since you had your little injury?" He asked her and she lifted it up and shook her head. "Does it sting?" He asked and she once again shook her head. "Then it had probably healed. Let me take that off." He offered and she frowned looking at it for a second but then stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it and put out her hand towards Jack. He smiled to himself and took her hand in his before gently beginning to remove the cloth. Her hand was just as fair as she was but it was slightly whiter considering that she had been in the sun for a few days while it had been covered up. There were still a few red marks on it but it seemed as if she would make a full recovery. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently while looking up at her smirking through his eyes. She blushed slightly but soon a small smile spread across her face.

"Go to sleep Jack." She told him and pulled her hand away from him. She walked back to the armchair again and he stared at her.

"So you don't believe me then?" He asked just as she picked up the pillow and threw it back on the bed. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I do believe you." She told him just as she removed her boots and sat down on the bed again. "If you try anything on me Jack I swear to God I will make you regret it every day for the rest of the journey." She threatened and he just raised his hands to prove his innocent motives.

"I swear I will not." He told her and watched her smile at him and then lay down on the pillow. Her hair was let out and he could only see the back of her shirt because it was turned towards him, but for some reason he thought she looked absolutely beautiful anyway. He noticed that once again the shirt had fallen down her shoulder slightly, just enough to reveal some skin and he resisted hard not to touch her. He removed his boots and put his hat down on the nightstand. He laid down and sighed deeply. He turned to look at her again and noticed that she hadn't moved at all.

"Do you want to know something Jack?" He heard a small voice say. He looked around for a second wondering where it came from. Suddenly Katherine turned around to look at him and he realized she must have been the one who had asked him the question.

"Do you want me to know luv?" He asked her and his lips turned upwards in a smile. She frowned but nodded.

"I believe so. Otherwise I don't think I would have asked you." She stated and he nodded.

"Seems pretty fair. So tell me luv, what is it that you want me to know?" She turned around completely so that she was facing him while laying on her side and sighed.

"Ever since I first read of Tortuga I have always wanted to visit it." She admitted and he grinned at her.

"Is that so...?" He asked and she nodded, confirming it .

"I have always wanted a life of adventure you know." She said in a dreamy voice. "Traveling the world... Sailing on the seven seas... I wanted it all." She said and he turned around so that he too was laying on his side looking at her.

"Then why didn't you luv? Maybe we would have met sooner." He asked, even though he thought he already knew the answer to his question.

"'_A lady is not supposed to sail the seas, Miss Katherine_.' That is what they told me every time I asked to come aboard a ship." She told him. "I never listened to them and that is probably why Governor Swann always talks about how difficult I was as a child." Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"So the Governor raised you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I consider him my father, even though he is not." She said, her eyes sleepy but her voice and mind wide awake.

"What happened to your real father?" Jack asked curiously. Katherine's eyes closed for a second while she thought of something to say.

"We can take that story another time..." She said trailing off while she opened her eyes again. "My point is that I never actually believed I would see the world with my own eyes. I never thought I would get to see anything else but the horizon down by the docks in Port Royal. Unfortunately, I think this might be my only chance to see this other world... This is probably the last time I'll ever see Tortuga... When I return they will probably have to chain me to the bed so I wont run away." She said chuckling slightly. Jack grinned at her and for a moment he was about to say something highly inappropriate but he closed his mouth deciding to just be supportive for once.

"I wish the circumstances were different then luv." He said and she nodded.

"Me too." She closed her eyes again and listened to the music coming from downstairs. She smiled to herself trying to remember every single tone she heard so that she would never forget this place.

"Do you want me to get you something so that you will always remember Tortuga?" Jack suddenly asked her and her eyes snapped open.

"Do you mean like a gift?" She asked and he nodded a little hesitantly. "Only if you have time... But I don't think I will ever forget this place..." She trailed off and the next thing Jack knew, she was fast asleep. Jack watched her intently for a moment and noticed a strand of her hair handing loosely over her face. He reached forward and put it behind her ear carefully so that he wouldn't wake her. He looked at her once again as his own eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did you think? I really hope you liked it =) I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	6. The Dressmaker

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! But I have actually had a lot going on with my family lately and I just haven't been in the right mood to write anything. Yesterday however I watched PotC 4 again and remembered this story and realized how much time has passed since I updated this. So as soon as I woke up, I brushed my teeth and sat down by my computer and finished chapter 6 while listening to Adele =). I hope you guys will like this chapter, just as much as you liked the other ones! And I'll start writing on chapter 7 as soon as I eat some breakfast! Then it's study time for me!**_

_**Enjoy reading and please, please, please review! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The (tiny and somewhat annoying) Dressmaker.<strong>

_Early the next morning... (Sometime around sunrise)_

The window had been closed last night, hadn't it? Why was it so chilly inside the room then? Katherine's eyes slowly fluttered open and she shuddered slightly when she felt the cold air hit her face. This in turn caused her to lean back into her pillow, trying to bury herself in it's warmth once again but instead she hit her head against something more... Solid, if you say so. She turned her head towards the disturbing object only to see that her head had in fact collided with Jack's chest. She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at him. His shirt was slightly open and he was laying on his back, snoring slightly. She couldn't help but smile slightly to herself and slowly crept out of bed. She noticed that it still was dark in the room but that it was lighter outside. She walked over to the window, that was wide open, and looked out over the town. She could see drunks laying around on the streets, women (probably prostitutes) walking out of different houses with their hair messed up but their head held high. She shook her head slightly, not fully understanding what some people did for the money, but then looked up towards the harbor. Her heart seemed to ship a beat when she saw the lights appearing at the horizon. She looked at it as it slowly spread across the entire sky, lighting both the world and her heart as it came closer. Soon the sun was rising above the water level and shone down on her face, offering her some warmth. She closed her eyes for a second and inhaled through her nose. At that exact moment she forgot everything. She was no longer on a mission to find and save her best friend, she wasn't in Tortuga or in Port Royal and she certainly was not in a house that smelled slightly of alcohol and pigs. She was all alone in the world, on a ship and she was listening to the waves as they hit the ship and the seagulls as they flew above her. She was free and no one could stop her-

"Katherine?" She snapped out of her daydream and looked towards the bed. Jack was stretching his arms above his head and looking at her. "Get dressed and go downstairs. Mr. Gibbs should be waiting for you there to take you to the tailor. I have some business to attend to in town." He said and she nodded.

"I'm proud of you Jack." She said as she put on her boots.

"Oh really luv. For what may I ask?" He asked her, putting on his own boots.

"For not making a move." She said and winked before walking out of the room, leaving him grinning behind her.

* * *

><p>She walked down the stairs just as Jack had told her to and scanned her eyes over the few people in the tavern. Then she spotted Gibbs in a corner, a drink in his hand. She quickly walked over to him and smiled.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs." She said, causing him to look up at her. He looked a little tired but his eyes still brightened up by the sight of her.

"G'morning to you too Miss Katherine." He said standing up and finishing his drink in one huge gulp. "Jack has already told me what we have on our agenda. Let's get those clothes fixed for ye, eh?" He said and Katherine nodded and stepped aside to let him lead the way.

"Did you find a suitable crew?" Katherine asked, trying to make conversation with her old acquaintance.

"Aye. They'll be down by the dock when we get down there." Gibbs told her, walking quickly past the drunks. "Jack gave me strict orders not to let ye out of my sight Miss-"

"Please call me Katherine or just Kat." She told him as she tried to keep up with his pace. Who would have known that he still could walk this fast?

"Kat it is then." Gibbs said, agreeing that he should be on first name-basis with her. He had after all known her when she was younger.

"Jack ordered you to stay with me the _entire_ time?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Aye, for some reason Jack feels the need to have me babysit- I mean, _watch_ you so that you wont get lost." Gibbs said correcting himself. This confused Katherine slightly but she decided not to talk about it any more. Gibbs was also slightly confused by Jack's choice of words. It was almost as if her had been worried about the young woman that was now walking next to Gibbs. Almost as if he actually _cared _for her... "Here we are." Gibbs said, stopping in front of a shop. Katherine looked at it for a second and hesitantly stepped forward. She turned to look at Gibbs who nodded at her, convincing her that it was alright to step inside. She put her hand on the handle and opened the door stepping inside. The shop was bigger inside than it looked on the outside. The room was filled with dresses of different colors, sizes and models. There were two doors on either side of a big desk that was in the way back of the room. Katherine looked at the different dresses, her eyes wide as dining plates. For the first time in her life she actually _wanted _to wear a dress.

"This is beautiful." She whispered to herself as Gibbs walked over to the desk. He rang a small bell and waited while Katherine looked at the dresses in amazement. Gibbs rang the bell once more.

"Yes, yes! I'll be there in a moment!" Katherine heard a faint voice coming from one of the other rooms. Suddenly the door opened and a short man walked out in front of them with his hands on his hips. "Well, well, well... If it isn't Mr. Gibbs." He said. Katherine looked at him and noticed that he was shorter than both her and Gibbs. He had gray hair that was sticking out in every direction. He was wearing a pair of round glasses and his teeth seemed to be cleaner than most of the people that Katherine had seen the teeth of in this town. He turned to look at her and smiled widely. "Oh and he brought some company! My name is Thomas dear." He said walking up to her. She was slightly embarrassed for having to look down at him but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Katherine, Sir." She said shyly. "Katherine Gray." His eyes were actually smiling at her at this point and she began to wonder whether or not he was drunk. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with these clothes. I need them to fit because I'll be sailing in a couple of hours. Do you think you can do it?" She asked and he stepped away to inspect her. He put a finger to his chin and tapped it twice.

"My dear you are wearing clothes made for a _man__!_" He told her and she blushed slightly.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. They were the only clothes available on the ship." She explained but he just shook his head.

"Excuses, excuses dear. I never listen to them. Don't you have a dress to wear?" He asked her and she frowned at him, getting angry.

"I am sorry Sir but I am not like any other girl in this world. I do not enjoy wearing dresses just to let men have something nicer to look at. I do not sit around gossiping about my neighbor or my best friend, I live my life the way I want to live it and right now I want you to get me something suitable to wear for when I board my ship again." She told him and both he and Gibbs stared at her.

"I think you're wrong dear..." Thomas said thoughtfully. "You are not like any other _woman_ in this world." He corrected her and she smiled realizing that he had just acted to see her for the person she really is. "I might have something else for you. It looks like the clothes you are wearing but they are specially made for women." He explained. "Wait here!" He said excited as he ran to the door to the right. Katherine looked at Gibbs who nodded at her. He was smiling at her and had nodded out of respect for her strong will. Now he could see why Jack wanted him to keep an eye on her. She wasn't the type get in the middle of a brawl, she was the type who either started them or finished them herself. "Ah, here it is!" They heard Thomas say and he once again walked out of the room carrying a small bag. "You can try them on in there." He said and pointed to the door to the left. Katherine nodded and looked at Gibbs.

"I'll hurry." She told him and he nodded. She opened the door and walked into the little room. It turned out to actually be a dressing room. There was a small booth with a red heavy curtain hanging down from the ceiling. She walked into it and began removing her clothes slowly. She realized that she might have tied the laces too tight. She fumbled with the laces trying to get a hold of them but she just couldn't.

"Kat?" She heard Gibbs say.

"Yes?" She asked struggling with the laces.  
>"Do you need any help?" He asked and she bit her lip. She knew there was no idea of pretending not to need it. Besides, she could probably trust Gibbs more than she could trust Thomas.<p>

"Yes actually. Can you please help me untie the laces?" She asked. Gibbs froze for a second. "I'll cover up, you wont see a thing Gibbs." She assured him and he decided it would probably be alright. Besides, he didn't see her that way.

"Aye, cover up and tell me when you're ready." He told her and she quickly picked up her old shirt and covered herself in the front. It was the bodice that she needed to remove because apparently Thomas had given some fabric so that she could tie herself up instead. It would be more effective to move in but her old bodice happened to be tied up in the back, almost like a corset which made it difficult for her to reach the laces properly.

"Ready." She said and inhaled slightly, bracing herself for his reaction. Gibbs walked into the room and pulled the curtain open slightly. Katherine's back was faced towards him and he had to admit, the little girl he had known on the passing from England had most definitively grown up. He reached forward and began untying the laces. Soon he found himself halfway down her back when he saw something strange. At first he thought he might have been imagining things because of how much he had had to drink last night but soon it appeared even clearer. He stopped when he reached her lower back and let go of the laces. Katherine just waited for him to say something, but he just stood frozen looking at her back. There, from the middle and down, she had marks- _Scars_. It was almost as if someone had spent years of beating her with a whip of some sort. The scars had healed so they must have been from when she was younger Gibbs figured, but they were still there.

"How did this happen...?" Gibbs asked, horrified by what she must have been through. Katherine closed her eyes for a second remembering all those horrible nights.

"My father." She said, her voice as cold as stone. She would not let herself get emotional for something that happened years ago. "Please don't tell anyone Gibbs... No one knows..." She begged him and he took a small step forward inspecting her back.

"Doesn't the Governor know?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Neither does Will and Elizabeth... Please just don't tell anyone." She said again and he nodded.

"I wont. Your secret is safe with me." He said even if he didn't like the thought of lying to Jack. It would be like cheating on his Captain but he had to stay quiet for Katherine. It should be her choice when she wanted to tell anyone. "You should be able to remove the rest yourself." He told her clearing his throat and she nodded.

"Thank you." Was all she said and he walked back out again. Thomas looked at him when he passed the door.

"Well?" He urged and Gibbs just shook his head at him.

"She'll be ready in a moment."

Katherine walked out of the room a few minutes later, wearing what Thomas had brought her. It fit her perfectly, almost as if it had been made for her. She was once again wearing a pair of black breeches but this time she didn't need a belt to hold them up because they fit perfectly. The shirt was made out of linen and was puffy and thin which would be good for when she got warm. The only problem was that it was slightly see-through but she had tied the extra fabric that Thomas had given her around her breasts so that no one would be able to see them. Thomas had added a belt that she would be able to use for her sword and any other tools she would like to use. She was still wearing her boots because they fit her but Thomas inspected her closely. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out something black. He walked over to her and gave it to her.

"Put it on." He ordered and she looked at the item.

"I am not going to put on a corset. I hate them! They are tools for torture when it comes to women!" Katherine said, keeping the corset at an arms length distance.

"This isn't just any kind of corset. It is my own special creation that is far more comfortable for women!" Thomas exclaimed, annoyed but also slightly amused by the way Katherine spoke of her hatred for the clothing item.

"How in God's name would you know if it was comfortable? Did you ask a wench to try it or did you do the honor yourself?" She asked and his eyes narrowed while he glared at her. Gibbs chuckled out of his seat and Thomas turned around to glare at him. The look he had received seemed to immediately silence him.

"Will you just try it on and see for yourself?" Thomas asked Katherine politely but there was still a hint of anger in his voice. She looked at it for a second before finally pulling it on. It wasn't as if she had anything to lose on it. "Button it." He said and she bit her lip trying to force back a comment while getting annoyed by the tiny man's orders. She buttoned it and he inspected his work. "Please turned it around." He said and she did it again, trying not to get to annoyed. He smiled satisfied. The corset he had given her, was different than anything she had ever been forced to wear. It had buttons on one side and laces on the other, which meant that she could wear it both ways but he had always preferred to see the buttons in the back. It wasn't to tight which made Katherine actually like it. It hugged her waist perfectly. It was supposed to fit this way, making the woman wearing it more attractive by not crushing her ribs and Thomas certainly thought she looked even more beautiful with it. "Perfect!" He exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together and nodding. Katherine smiled and looked at Gibbs who also nodded, agreeing with Thomas. Gibbs payed for the outfit and Katherine promised she would pay him back when she got some money of her own. He told he she didn't have to because it hadn't been his money. They walked out of the shop and Katherine followed Gibbs as they walked down to the docks.

"It wasn't your money?" She asked. "Who's was it then?"

"Mine." A voice said behind them and they both turned around quickly to see Jack and Will standing there looking at them. "And I must say they were very well spent." Jack said looking over her outfit. For some reason Katherine felt as if he would be even happier if she hadn't been wearing anything. She couldn't help but smile at him slightly when she walked over to him. For a second Jack thought she was going to hug him, but she passed him and embraced the mutt standing next to him instead. Will smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted these last few days Will. I've been very...thoughtless." She said, settling on a word that would be honest and yet not too dramatic.

"It's all right, Katherine." Will said. "I am sorry for being so distant-"

"I forgive you." She said quickly. He didn't even have time to finish his sentence properly. She gave him another reassuring hug and then turned her head towards Jack. "Are we not supposed to have a crew by now?" She asked him and he snapped out of what seemed to have been a daze. He cleared his throat and turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs! The crew!" He exclaimed and Gibbs jumped startled.

"Aye, Cap'n. This way."

* * *

><p>They walked down towards the dock. Gibbs leading the way and Jack only a few steps behind him. Katherine and Will stayed another few feet behind them, so that they could actually talk without having Jack glaring at them suspiciously. He had been doing that ever since she'd embraced Will earlier and he kept pretending to see someone he knew to stop for a few moments to let them catch up. Katherine however, made Will stop whenever Jack and Gibbs stopped.<p>

"Don't worry Will. Elizabeth will be all right. We will find her, and then you can tell her how much you love her." Katherine said.

"What? I do not...love...her?" He said confused.

"Oh Will. How much longer are you two going to deny your feelings for each other? You are putting your life in danger while the Commodore is still in Port Royal contemplating what to do." They were coming closer and closer to the dock, when Jack stopped to "greet" his old aquantice. Katherine rolled her eyes. "My God, look at him! He is doing it again!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper to Will, who simply chuckled.

"You are so obvious." He told her and she glared at him.

"What?"

"You fancy him, don't you?" He asked, clearifying himself.

"I do not!" She hit him in the arm and he exclaimed a startled cry. She was stronger than she looked. "Never say anything like that again, because next time I will make sure you never get any children." She told him and he swallowed. However, when she looked up to look at Jack, who glanced her way, grinned and then looked away, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. It was crazy. She could not be falling for the pirate!... Could she?

They arrived at the dock a moment later and Katherine looked at the crew Gibbs had picked out. Half of them smelled like pigs and the other half looked like pigs.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt-" He stopped for a second and nodded at Jack to make his point. "-and crazy, to boot." Katherine snorted as she looked over the crowd. Will had apparently thought the same thing and pointed it out to Jack in a whisper.

"Well, they're certainly mad." He said and Jack shrugged him off.

"You, sailor-" Jack said, looking at one of the men.

"Cotton, Sir." Gibbs answered for the man.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack said quickly. He looked at Will and Katherine, expecting an answer. None came. "Mr. Cotton? Well? Answer, man!" He exclaimed loosing his patience.

"He's a mute, Sir." Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out..." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to show his stump. Katherine took a small, barely noticable step backwards. Jack grimaced while Gibbs kept talking. "He trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack nodded and took a step towards the parrot instead.

"Mr. Cotton's Parrot." He said. "Same question." The parrot made a sound and then spoke.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Jack looked at Gibbs who nodded.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'." He said and Jack nodded grinning.

"Of course it does." He said and raised hos voice slightly. "I put it to all of you: we're venturing a rescue here, and if any man is unwilling to face the perils of Isla de Muerta and the _Black Pearl_-" His voice changed to a lower tone and he said quickly: "- and for the purposes of this interrogatory, presume that all stories you've heard are true-" He then began speaking loudly again. "then let him leave now!" He waited and watched. Some of the sailors exchanged nervous glances, while others looked more determined than ever, but no one leaved. He turned to Katherine and grinned. "Still here." He told her and then looked up at Will. "Satisfied?" He asked him, but this time Katherine answered before Will had the chance.

"As Will said before, you've certainly proved they're mad." Jack looked at her again and for a second he opened his mouth to speak but someone else, from the crew, spoke instead.

"What is the benefit for us?" Jack turned around and the other pirates began murmuring in agreement. Jack walked up to the sailor who had spoked and tried to get a look at the persons face. He pulled the sailors hat off, only to reveal a woman.

"Anamaria!" He grinned. She let out an angry sound and smacked him hard.

"You didn't deserve that either, I suppose?" Will asked, but Jack shook his head.

"No, that one I deserved." He admitted and Anamaria glared at him.

"You stole my boat! She exclaimed.

"Actually-" She smacked him again, sending him sprawling. "Borrowed. Without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back." He explained.

"But you didn't!" She exclaimed angrily. "The Jolly Mon was my livelihood! How am I to catch fish with no boat to fish from?"

"You'll get another one!" Jack said, thinking fast. Anamaria glared at him and said in a threat:

" I will." Katherine stepped froward, in a small attempt of making Jack life a little sour.

"A better one." She said.

"A better one!" Jack repeated, thinking it was just a way to get on Anamaria's good side.

"That one." Will interjected, pointing towards the _Interceptor._

"That one?" Jack asked his voice raising angrily. He gave Will and Katherine a question look but they just nodded as if to tell him to go with it. Jack suddenly realized that it was a pretty good plan. He turned back to Anamaria. "Aye, that one! All of you! Sail under my command, and at voyage's end- the Interceptor will be yours! Elect your own captain, go out on account, and live the lives of free men. What say you?" He asked them and a few of them nodded slowly, and when Anamaria exclaimed with a loud "Aye!" it was settled. The pirates scattered, and ran towards the ship to prepare it for voyage. Gibbs walked up to Jack and glanced at Anamaria who had ran away as well and then at Katherine.

"Just a mention, sir, a friendly remainder, as it were, but it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." He told him and Jack glanced at Katherine who's face darkened slightly. She had obviously heard Gibbs' thoughts and was about to say something. He looked up in the sky and then at his compass. He looked at Katherine again.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." He said and moved away. Gibbs, Will and Katherine looked up in the sky and looked confused. "Katherine!" Jack exclaimed, calling her over. She shurgged at Gibbs and Will and walked up to Jack instead.

"You called me Captain." She said in a mocking tone.

"I'd watch my attitude if I were you." He told her and licked his lips. "And I would also let my Captain give me any orders he'd like." He gave her a suggesting look and she shook her head.

"I think I might pass on that." She told him. "But thank you for not leaving me here because of Gibbs' superstitions." She said and he winked.

"I would never leave anyone that I might be able to use in the future behind." Katherine rasied an eyebrow at him, but he just kept grinning.

"Is that why it would be far worse to leave me _and _Anamaria behind?" She asked but he shook his head.

"No luv, there's a storm coming." He said and looked up again before walking away. Katherine looked up and then stared after Jack. There was not a cloud in the sky, but she knew that Jack had spent more time out at sea than she ever had, and it was maybe better to trust him in this case.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So? What did you think? I don't know if I liked the dressmaker or not. He was so tiny and annoying but at the same time good at what he did... Hmm... Oh well! I just want to mention that it's my birthday tomorrow and I would be very happy to see many reviews on this chapter when I check tomorrow! so see your reviews as a birthday present! =)_**

**_Have an awesome day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	7. The Storm

_**Hey guys... I know it's been a really, really long time since I updated my stories but believe me when I tell you I have a really good reason. Some of you have already heard it through my twitter but for those fo you who don't follow me, I have decided to explain it all right here.**_

_**In November last year my mom passed away after struggling with cancer for almost a year. I couldn't write that much because I wanted to spend time with her on the hospital and I know I kept telling you that, but I never really explained what it was. After she passed away I was left with my dad and my two younger brothers, the oldest is 13 (on March 17th) and the youngest 9. Everyday we struggle together to get through every day but sometimes I just fall into that "stage" when I can't do anything because it reminds me too much of my mom. I can barely breathe when it happens and I am still in some kind of chock because I can't believe it actually did happen. She was doing so well the days before she died and then one night it just turned around. I was with her before she died, but she was in a coma. I left the hospital just to get changed because it was cold, but couldn't go back there because I had to stay with my brothers, who knew nothing of her state. No one called to update me but later that night when they all came home, I just knew what had happened. I asked them "Is it over?" My uncle looked at me and asked me "Is what over?". I shook my head at him but couldn't get the words out. "Has she..." All he did was nod.**_

_**I am sharing this with you because I hope you can understand what I am going through at the moment. That is why I wont be able to update as quickly as before because I also have school and my family to deal with. Whenever I find time though, I'll try to write.**_

_**Follow me on my twitter (DonikaMorina) so that you can get daily updates on what I am to and get to know when I'm writing or when I've posted a new chapter of something faster.**_

_**By the way, I've been doing slightly better, that is why I'm updating.**_

_**My mom was always, and is still a great inspiration for me. May she Rest In Peace.**_

_**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Storm<strong>

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The ship rocked violently and every crew-member was struggling to stay on his or her feet. Even though it was a struggle, they managed to keep the ship afloat. Katherine's eyes were blurred by the rain and she was completely soaked through. She pulled on a rope together with a few other crewmen when Will joined to help them. Will looked forward towards Jack, who was facing the storm straight on. He was looking at his compass and nodding while Anamaria was at the helm.

"How can we find an island no one can find," he yelled over the rumbling thunder. "with a compass that doesn't work?" Gibbs looked up at him and Katherine listened curious to hear the answer herself.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north." he said, agreeing. "But we're not trying to find north, are we?" he asked just as the ship tilted. Anamaria fought the wheel.

"That fool will have us lose the sails, and the masts besides!" she exclaimed and Gibbs nodded, moving away. He moved toward Jack. The wind was blowing back his hair, but his eyes were settled on their course.

"We'd best drop canvas, sir!" Gibbs told him. Jack shook his head.

"She can hold a bit longer." he said, sounding determined. The wind picked up even more and Jack smiled.

"What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs shouted.

"We're catching up!" Jack shouted back at him. He opened his compass and looked back to sea, enjoying himself. Gibbs stared at him as if he was a crazy man. Katherine bit her lip as the ship rocked even more. She was cold and felt dizzy, but she was to proud to admit it. That would mean that she actually found working on a ship hard for her, and she would never admit that anything was too hard for her. Her fingers were frozen and every time she grabbed a rope, it felt as if someone was slowly cutting them off. She yelped when she saw a huge wave nearly covering the ship and was thrown backwards when it rocked the ship with it's great force. Her head banged against the wooden floor and she closed her eyes for a moment in pain. She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears that were stinging in her eyes in.

"Katherine, get below deck!" she heard someone yell at her. Her vision was blurry but there was no doubt who had come to stand above her.

"I am fine..." she tried to say but her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

"Get below deck. You are not fine." Jack said. Katherine made a point by trying to stand up but her legs were still shaking. "That is an order from your Captain." Katherine shut her mouth. There was something in Jack's voice that told her that he wasn't joking and she knew she had no other choice than to go.

"Why?" she asked him, even though he had already told her.

"You are completely soaked and therefore you should go and dry up."

"Well, what about the rest of the crew?" Katherine asked. "They are soaked through as well!"

"They are used to this weather while you never had to be out in a storm like this. You'll surely get sick and I will not hand you back to your family as a wreck." Katherine let out a dry laugh.

"I doubt that they will care." she told him but immediately regretted it. Her legs felt steady enough, so she simply walked away without saying another word.

* * *

><p>At the exact same moment that she walked into the cabin, she began shaking. Her clothes were soaked and she was cold. She knew that the most important thing at the moment was to get out of her clothes. She removed everything as quickly as she could after locking the door. She hung them around the cabin so that they would dry as quickly as possible and walked over to the drawers looking for something to wear and came up with nothing. She looked around frantically. It was only a matter of time before someone came down to check on her and she was standing there, stark naked. She decided to just take the sheet and wrap it around herself. She sat down on the bed and took out a hairbrush from one of the drawers and tried to comb through her hair but failing miserably. She threw the brush back down into the drawer and walked up to the desk. Over twenty different maps were sprawled around the desk and she knew she just had to take a better look at them. She picked one up and looked at it. She tilted her head slightly so that she could get another angle on a few of the things she could see. Suddenly someone put a hand on her waist from behind and she jumped letting go of the map and holding the sheet up to cover herself up better. She turned her head to see who it was and her lips curved upwards when she saw Jack smirking at her.<p>

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable in my cabin luv." he said, obviously meaning what she was "wearing".

"Well," she said flirtatiously. "you did tell me to get out of my wet clothes. Unfortunately, that meant I didn't have anything else to wear except for my dress, which I was certainly not looking forward to wearing again." Jack eyed her up and down. "Is that why you came here Jack? To see me undressed?" When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Or was it perhaps because you simply wanted to see me wrapped in your sheets while being naked?" He swallowed.

"I didn't expect you to be in _here_." he murmured, playing with a strand of her wet hair that was hanging down on her shoulder. He snapped his head up and their eyes met. He began smirking again. "However, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing you naked, only having my sheets to cover you up." Katherine gave him a look.

"Oh dear," she said sarcastically. "what would the Governor say if you handed me back to him like this?" She tilted her head sideways. "Or would no one know of our secret meeting in your cabin?" Jack's fingers trailed down her bare arms, giving her goosebumps.

"I do not think the Governor needs to know exactly what went on during our quest to save his daughter..." Katherine's lips spread out in a smile.

"Nothing has happened Jack... There is nothing to know..." she said and pulled away from him, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Yet, luv." Jack said. "Nothing has happened..._yet._ It is only a matter of time before you fall for my irresistible charms and give yourself over to me." He sounded so proud of himself, so confident, that Katherine couldn't help what she said next.

"Well, I suggest you take a big look Jack, because this is how close you'll ever get to having me naked in your bed again." Jack's eyebrows raised up.

"Don't be so sure of yourself luv." he said. "An adventure can make you do things you never imagined yourself you would." Katherine couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Like what Captain?" she asked him, as he leaned forward. She froze in place at first but then leaned backwards to get away from him as he came closer to her lips. Her back connected with the bed and he smirked at her.

"Do I really have to explain in to you?" he asked her and for some reason she couldn't help but smile back. Her heart was racing, she knew what he wanted to do. He wanted her to succumb and let him kiss her...maybe even more... In that moment she stopped for a second. Did she want this? Why hadn't she simply pushed him away yet? Why was he letting his hand linger on her thigh at this very moment? She realized that she _did _want him to kiss her. Whether it was because she liked him or just because she wanted to enrage the Governor when she got home, she did not know. However, with the lights so dim in the cabin and the storm raging outside there was a tiny feeling of excitement inside of her. She made her decision right there, as impulsive as it might be for her, but she knew she had always been known for her impulsiveness.

"I am not sure...Perhaps you should show me?" she said and he smirked.

"I suppose I could do that." he said and leaned forward. It was one of those moments, when everything inside of one gets warm inside. Their lips were so close to connection that it sent chills through her spine. It was an excitement she had never felt with anyone before. She closed her eyes just when they were about to meet, when the door suddenly burst open.

"Captain you are needed at the-" the person stopped mid-sentence. Simultaneously, Katherine's and Jack's head turned towards the person. It was Anamaria, staring at them with angry, wide eyes. "-helm." she finished. "I could tell them that you're too busy at the moment if you'd like me to." she added, her eyes narrowing when she looked at Katherine. Katherine blushed and turned away while at the same time pushing Jack off of her. She could imagine what this must have looked like. She laying in bed, with nothing but a sheet covering her _naked _body, Jack above her with his hands traveling down her bare thighs and legs, just as they are about to kiss. Jack glanced at her for a moment but she didn't look at him as she sat up on the bed. She looked out the window at the storm that was wearing off. She heard Jack mumble something as he left the room. She turned around looking at Anamaria who was still standing in the doorway, glaring at her.

"It was not what it looked like." she told her before she could stop herself. Anamaria shrugged.

"There is no need to explain yourself to me." Anamaria answered. "Jack sometimes brings his playmates on to a ship. Everyone in the crew knows it." she said and walked out. Katherine stared after her. She was absolutely _no ones _playmate, much less _Jack Sparrow's_! Anger boiled inside of her. She knew Anamaria would probably tell the entire crew what she saw in the cabin tonight. She had to prepare for the absolutely worst. She closed her eyes for a moment and drifted off in her thoughts, hoping she would find the solution to her soon-to-be problem.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours she got dressed again. Luckily, her clothes had dried quickly and she didn't have to resort to asking Jack for help on getting clothes. He would probably have suggested that she walk around naked anyway, so he wouldn't have been to much help. She attached her sword to her belt and put her dagger inside of her boot and then exited the cabin. Her hair was still wet so she had put it up in a braid so that it wouldn't bother her. As she walked up on deck she noticed how some of the crew members were glancing at her sideways. Some were chuckling while others just whistled as she passed by. She noticed Will standing by the railing and walked up to him.<p>

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked him suspiciously. He turned to look at her.

"Anamaria told everyone what she saw down in the cabin." he told her bluntly. Katherine's eyes went wide, but it wasn't exactly unexpected. Of course Anamaria had told everyone behind her back. "Is it true?" he asked her, a worried look upon his face.

"No!" Katherine protested. "Absolutely not!" She turned around to see the crew smirking at her knowingly. What they knew- or thought they knew- was just a lie made up by Anamaria. Katherine, being herself walked straight up to her. Everyone on deck followed her as she stomped over to her.

"Katherine, get back here!" Will whispered behind her, but there was no turning back. She glared at Anamaria, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"May I help you?" she asked, a mocking smile playing on her lips. Katherine smiled back bitterly.

"You can stop telling lies behind my back." she said. "What you saw down in the cabin, isn't what you think it is. Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen." she told her. Anamaria shrugged.

"It didn't look like nothing to me." she said simply. "I just decided to let the crew know that the Captain had brought someone very special to him abroad the ship... After all, he does sometimes bring his _wenches _with him-" _Smack!_ Everyone inhaled sharply around them. Anamaria's head was still turned sideways, a red hand mark on her right cheek. She slowly turned back towards Katherine, a bitter look on her face. Katherine's eyes were glowing dark with rage. No one had ever dared call her a wench and she surely wasn't going to let anyone do it now.

"If you would have said that to me in private, I wouldn't have bothered looking at you." she said darkly. "However, considering that you said it in front of the entire crew, when we both know it isn't true, I had to hit you. Let's be honest now, shall we?" she said loudly, looking around at the crew. She was still furious and everyone could tell, because of the stern look on her face. "Do any of you actually believe that _I _would fall for some cheap tricks that Jack Sparrow used to try and seduce me? Am I a wench?" she asked. No one answered, they were still staring in chock. She turned back to Anamaria. "Besides, I think we all know which woman on this ship has probably slept with Jack in the past." Anamaria turned away for a second, before turning back, smiling at Katherine.

"I look forward to the day when I can fight you in a duel Gray." she admitted. "Until then, let's not get at each others throats, because you have a mean right." The anger that had built up in Katherine began fading away, and soon a smile appeared on her face. She offered Anamaria her hand, which Anamaria gladly took.

"I can barely wait." she said. The silence that followed showed that they had a new kind of respect for each other, which in the end, might lead to friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Thank you to all of you who have reviewed before, I hope you haven't forgotten this story! Please review and tell me what you think! If you do, I might find time to write faster and longer!<strong>_

__Thank you for reading!

Much love,

Spicy

P.S. Don't forget to follow me on twitter for daily updates!_ Donika Morina_ **(without spaces)**


	8. Isla de Muerta

**Hey Everyone! I'm updating this really quickly because I have to get to school! I hope you like it, so please review and tell me what you think =) I didn't have time to check this through so if you see any spelling mistakes, please ignore =) Anyway, follow me on twitter if you want daily updates: You can get my twitter adress on my profile: I would be really happy if you followed and reviewed. **

**If I get many reviews on this chapter, I'll finnish chapter 9 (which I've begun writing) this weekend! **

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Isla de Muerta<strong>

A couple of hours had passed since Katherine's little dispute with Anamaria. Her showing her bad side had led to the crew giving her more respect and actually talking to her besides looking at her hungrily. She looked up toward the helm, where Jack stood. He had his head held high, not looking at anything else but the waters in front of them. It was so silent... A fog surrounded the ship and Katherine had to squint to even try and see anything. Mr. Cotton's parrot wasn't necessarily helping by telling them that "dead men tell no tales". The tension on board was obvious. As the crew quietly tied ropes and fixed things around the ship, they looked out over the water and all the dead ships there. The _Interceptor _scraped against something and Katherine began getting goosebumps. She, Will and Gibbs were leaning on the railing, watching the dead ships go by.

"Puts in a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." said Gibbs, shuddering slightly. Will nodded silently and turned to look speculatively at Jack who was at the wheel. He was now checking his compass and making a slight correction.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked. Katherine raised her head up slightly to glance at Jack as well. She had wondered that ever since she had first seen him inspecting it carefully and shaking it. It was obvious that it wasn't working, so why did he use it? Was it pointing towards the _Black Pearl_?

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta." Gibbs said. "That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the_ Black Pearl_." Katherine's head snapped towards him.

"Jack was the captain of the _Black Pearl_?" she asked. Will glanced suspiciously at Jack.

"He neglected to mention that." Gibbs seemed to realize that he had made a mistake by telling the two of them this and tried hiding it by continuing.

"He plays things close to the vest now. Hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, his first mate comes to him and says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings." Katherine chuckled at this.

"Well that was stupid of him." she pointed out. "Let me guess, mutiny?" she suggested and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, that night there was mutiny." Gibbs began whispering instead so that no one would hear them. Both Katherine and Will had to lean closer. "They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad from the heat."

"Ahh. And that's the reason for all the ..." Will imitated Jack quite poorly, so Katherine had to let out a giggle. Gibbs shook his head.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, you lot, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, that won't do you any good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol start to look real friendly." he mimicked putting a pistol to his head and pulling the trigger. Katherine's mind flashed back to when they were crossing the sea from England. Elizabeth had told her that Gibbs had done something similar to this then.

"But Jack escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate-"

"Barbossa." Katherine finished for him. That was why Jack wanted the _Pearl_ she realized.

"Aye." Gibbs said.

"But how did Jack get off the island?" Will asked, curious to know. Gibbs seemed really excited for this part of the story.

"I'll tell ya." he said. "He waded out past the shallows and waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And then he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and lashed 'em together and made a raft." Katherine and Will stared at him, not believing what he had just said. Gibbs held his gaze steady.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Will asked.  
>"Aye, sea turtles." Katherine and Will looked at each other, still not convinced. Katherine suddenly noticed Jack standing behind Will. She looked at him and their eyes met for a moment before she asked him a question that had been spinning in her head.<p>

"What did you use for rope?" she asked. Gibbs opened his mouth for a moment, when he realized he didn't have the answer. Instead, he too looked at Jack.

"Human hair, from my back." Jack answered and a disgusted look covered Katherine's face. She was still skeptically observing him, however, Jack held his gaze and didn't hesitate for even a second, so in the end, she just gave up trying to prove him wrong. Jack turned to the crew. "Weigh anchor and lower the boat! Will and I are to go ashore." he said, not wanting Katherine to raise any other questions. Katherine stared at him and followed him.

"You must be joking!" she exclaimed. He turned to look at her. "I did not come all this way to just stay on the ship while you and William rescue my sis- _friend_." Jack looked at her for a moment.

"Miss Gray will be joining us!" he added to the crew, who immediately began lowering the boat. Katherine didn't understand why he had agreed without even arguing a bit. Perhaps he knew she would have won their argument in the end anyway. Gibbs stepped closer to Jack, unaware that both Katherine and Will could hear them.

"And if the worst should happen?" he asked. Jack stopped for a moment.

"Keep to the Code. You know that." Jack answered.

"The Code." Gibbs agreed. As they parted, Jack noticed Katherine looking at him speculatively. He had gotten to know her well enough, to know there would be questions about this later on.

* * *

><p>The three of them began rowing towards Isla de Muerta- Although, it was only Will who was rowing at the moment. As too busy looking at the big ship with black sails through his spyglass. Katherine shuddered as she saw it, just laying at anchor, in the distance. A chilly wind swept past them and Katherine remembered what she had seen the night of the raid. Pirates, that could not die.<p>

"Is she there?" Will asked Jack and Jack lowered his spyglass.

"No." he answered, continuing to gaze at the ship. Katherine looked from Jack to the Pearl and back again. She did not like the look on Jack's face at all. It was the look of a man who would do anything to get his ship back, no matter who he'd have to sacrifice in the end.

"Where is she then?" she asked him, trying to get him to look at her instead, but he did not take his eyes off of his beloved ship.

"It's begun." Jack said, just as he grabbed the oars and began rowing towards land. Soon they arrived at a tunnel, illuminated by a lantern on a pole. Jack was rowing at a steady pace, as Will and Katherine spotted a skeleton with his face down and half buried in the sand. There was a sword stuck in it's back and a crab was standing close to it, clicking it's claws in the light. They drifted past it, but the chills still crept all over Katherine's back.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Presumably the Pirates' code." Katherine said, her eyes still locked upon the skeleton in the distance.

"Aye," said Jack. "any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves." Will said bitterly.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said, intentionally goading Will. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Hundreds of small bright circles appeared on the cave walls and the roof, and then thousands more. Will and Katherine glanced down. Beneath the water, thousands of coins reflected the light onto the cave walls."... and you're obsessed with treasure." Jack finished. They passed through, approaching the landing area where the pirates' boats were moored. Will jumped out of the boat and pulled it ashore as Jack hopped out if the boat, helping Katherine out.

"That's not true." Will said. "I am not obsessed with treasure." Just as he said so, Katherine slipped on a slippery rock. Luckily for her, Jack caught her, just in time.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold." Jack answered, looking straight into Katherine's eyes, grinning at her in a mischievous way. Was that directed at her? She pushed passed him, without thanking him and began climbing to a cave opening. Jack and Will followed suit. Katherine's heart skipped a beat as she saw Elizabeth, being shoved to the top of a treasure pile by one of the pirates. She was still alive! Katherine couldn't believe it. She was alive! Joy welled up inside of Katherine, but it was gone as quickly as it came, as the Captain, Barbossa, began speaking.

"Our torment is near an end!" he said, as the pirates cheered. For a moment Katherine stop listening. She kept looking around the cave, to see if there was an exit anywhere, and to figure out how they would rescue Elizabeth without being killed themselves. However, at the moment, it did not matter to Katherine. All she wanted was for Elizabeth to be safe again. If her mission would take her life in the end, she wouldn't mind, as long as her sister was safe. She watched as Barbossa kicked open the chest at the top of the treasure pile.

"Here 'tis, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every piece that went astray has found its way home- save for this!" All of the pirates cheered. Will scrambled for the cave opening.

"Jack!" he said, but Jack held him back.

"Not yet!" Small stones clattered down the embankment. Katherine noticed a small monkey, twisting and turning suspiciously. They ducked and moved away from the cave opening. "Wait for the opportune moment." Jack said. Will hesitated for a moment, but followed Jack in the end. Katherine looked back towards the cave opening and then back to Jack and Will, who hadn't yet noticed that she wasn't with them. If Jack had brought them this far, he surely must have had a plan. She had to trust him. It would save Elizabeth's life. It had to. She followed them quickly, not looking back even once. She caught up to them just as they were nearing the boats.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked.

"Listen, squire, have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? I know it's difficult for you, but, please, don't do anything stupid and wait here." Jack said and moved away. Katherine caught Will's arm.

"We need to trust him Will." Katherine said, but Will ignored her and kept following Jack. Will grabbed one of the oars, Katherine's eyes widened as he came closer to Jack.

"Sorry Jack," he said, and just as Jack turned around to defend himself he knocked him against the head with the oar, causing Jack to collapse, unconscious. "but I'm not going to be your leverage." Katherine leaped forward and caught Jack just as his head was about to bump against a pointy rock.

"Will!" she exclaimed. "Are you mad? We need him to free Elizabeth!" Will just looked at her and moved away. Katherine turned back to Jack and began slapping his face lightly. "Come on Jack, wake up. Wake up." she said, looking nervously around the cave, afraid to be discovered. She could hear the pirates arguing over something and she knew she had to wake him. "Okay... One, two, three..." She slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a red mark. He opened his eyes and yelped out in pain.

"Was that really necessary Katherine?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. "You couldn't have just kissed me awake?" Katherine glared at him.

"You were awake?" she asked him sourly.

"From the time the first few slaps arrived... Just wanted to see how far you'd go to wake me-" _slap. _"What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek again.

"For scaring me! We need to rescue Elizabeth! Come on!" Katherine said and stood up. Jack rose just a few seconds later and Katherine began moving towards the cave opening.

"Let us get the oars first luv." Jack said, taking her hand and leading her towards the boats. They gathered all the oars and hid them in a safe place. Jack was still holding the oar Will had knocked him out with, and he was still looking a bit confused. This worried Katherine. He held her hand and began walking around. Soon enough, Katherine knew she had been right to be worried, because soon enough, they were standing in the middle of the crowd of pirates.

"You." One of the pirates said. Katherine recognized him as one of the pirates that she had fought during the raid. He was the shorter one who had helped in kidnapping Elizabeth. Jack looked behind them and then back at the pirate.

"Me?" he asked, still slightly confused.

"You're supposed to be dead!" the pirate exclaimed.

"I'm not?" Jack asked stupidly. In less than a second all the pirates had drawn their pistols. Jack's eyes went wide and Katherine, who was still holding his hand squeezed it slightly. Jack put a finger to his chin. "Parallell... Purlelly...Pa...paaar..." he was trying to remember something but failed miserably.

"Parlay?" the other pirate Katherine had fought suggested.

"Yes! That's it! Parlay!" Jack exclaimed happily. Katherine couldn't help but grin at him. Some of the pirates lowered their pistols except for the first one. HE looked like he really wanted to shoot Jack- and Katherine too for that matter.

"'Parlay'!" he said loudly. "Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up 'parlay'!" Jack stepped forward smand smugly said:

"I think it was the french." He leaned against the oar and Katherine let go of his hand. They were under protection of parlay now, the pirates could not hurt them until they spoke with the captain and bargained for their freedom. The pirates began parting and Barbossa stepped out in front of them.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked Jack. He then eyed Katherine for a moment but didn't saya thing about her yet.

"When you marooned me on that God forsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing:" Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, then I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, see that man there? He's Jack Sparrow! Kill him." He turned away and the pirates happily pulled up their pistols again. Katherine, being like she usually was, could not hold her tounge.

"Are they supposed to shoot me as well, or do you prefer doing something yourself?" she asked and Barbossa turned back for a moment. He eyed her suspisiously but then grinned.

"Take the lass back to the ship." he said. A couple of pirates reahed for Katherine but she pulled out her sword and stood in front of Jack. He grabbed her arm though and pulled her back behind him.

"Easy with the temper luv." he whispered. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked Barbossa, who stopped. He snapped back around.

"Hold fire." Hhe ordered, all the pirates, once again dissappointed pulled back their pistols. Katherine looked at Jack, her hand still on her sword.

"You know whose blood we need." Barbossa said after a moment of thinking.

"I know whose blood you need." Jack said. Barbossa clenched his fist. To Katherine, it was obvious that he seemed to hate the pirate standing in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did ya think?<strong>_

_**Like it? Hate it? please don't hate it...**_

_**Please review and thank you for reading!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
